Bretonnia duke in westeros
by firecard
Summary: A bretonnia and his entire dukedom have been transported to westeros by a freak warpstorm because the skaven drop some of the moon cause warp storm to happen. What will the duke do in these new lands and will the natives of westeros be able handle these new arrivals.
1. facts

Facts about the dukedom and the duke

Name of the dukedom - Quenelles

Duke name - Jerrod Quenelles

Age - 20

Information - Is the first son of Louis Quenelles and Guinevere Quenelles. Became the Duke at the age of 18 when his parents were killed by an ork Warband while they were traveling to Carcassonne to discuss an engagement for him. After his parents died he went off immediately with his trusted knights and set off to slain the entire orkband to avenge his parents. When they found the ork warband numbering about 1,000 ork and goblins. He unleashed hell on them with a great calvary charge and smash them to bits. He found the war boss and slew him in one to one combat. When that was finished he made it personal that so long as he lived he would hunt down every greenskin his dukedom to be clean of the green skin problem. When he reach the age of 19 a massive ork wagghhh happen in the next dukedom of Bastonne numbering about 500,000 orks , goblins and number of vile things. With both armies of quenelles and Bastonne combined into 200,000 men they still outnumbered 2-1 but he leads a personal charge into the middle of the greenskin horde.

He smashed through the middle and when after the black ork warboss that was leading the massive warband. Jerrod charge into the Warboss personal black ork guards slaying any greenskin that got in his way with his family bastard sword Orkbane. After he slew all of the black ork protecting the warboss him and warboss fought an epic battle of 1v1 with both from inches away from death with each strike making its mark on each other body. In his moment of need, he prayed in his head for the lady of the lake to bless him with her powers and which aura of golden light surround his body which empowered his body giving him enough power to slice off the warboss head. After winning the battle a light emerged from near the end of the grass field surround by rocks making a circle. There was the holy grail for him to drink from because of his bravery in the battlefield against great odds and heroic deeds he did by slaying the mighty warboss. The lady rewards him by giving him the grail to drink from.

Relationships - unmarried

Family - three younger sisters and a younger brother. Parents both dead.

The ages of the siblings and name

Alayna - 18 (F)

Charlotte - 16 (F)

Fleurette - 14 (F)

Firmin - 12 (M)

Skills - Excellent bastard sword user , Good shield user , Great rider , Exceptional military commander , Decent diplomacy skills , strong leader and has completed the grail quest

Equipment - Magical full plate mail with quenelles heraldry surcoat , great helm with unicorn crest on top , Magical bastard sword of strength, Enchanted shield with quenelles Escutcheon , talisman of preservation and ring of major regeneration

Population of dukedom of Quenelles - 700,000 and rising

Dukedom capital city -Quenelles

The peasantry - Unlike the rest of Bretonnia the peasants only have to give half of their crops to their lords so they don't end up starving and make some money with farming compare to the rest of Bretonnia. The previous dukes of Quenelles allowed peasants to freely move around the dukedom to stop inbreeding from happening so most peasants look normal now. Most of the silly laws that were governing land before have been removed to help the dukedom grow in power.

Technology - Technology in Quenelles us improving compare to the rest of Bretonnia. The duke has slowly started using rudimentary Arquebus and cannons in his army. The medical knowledge is slightly better then late medieval times with the power of magic and teachings of the high elves in the healing arts.

They also started to use mechanical clocks in their town halls to tell the time. They also started to use Blast furnace to improve their to improve metal production. Most bizarre of all they have a working primitive printing press but the duke keeps in lockdown and only prints stuff that he allows stopping the peasants from getting too smart.

Religion- The religious spirit of Bretonnia is often as divided as the division between the nobility and peasantry. Within Bretonnian society, the worship of the Lady of the Lake is considered the main religious doctrine. Much of Bretonnian culture is shaped by the actions of the Cult of the Lady, making them a large political power amongst the nobility. However, unlike the worship of other cults, such as the Cult of Sigmar, where Imperial doctrine claims the allegiance of all the Empire's people, the Cult of the Lady is restricted to the nobility. Although the middle class of freemen commoners is allowed to worship at shrines and temples, they are required to pay a tithe unto the brotherhood maintaining such sites. For the nobility, such tithing is entirely voluntary and the amount dependent upon the noble's generosity. Most tithing's are thus made for show and to establish their social status and reputation amongst the peerage.

Peasants are prohibited from openly worshiping the Lady of the Lake under pain of death or very severe punishment. Instead, the peasantry is allowed and in some cases, forced to worship the Gods of the Old World. The Cult of Ulric has very few followers and even fewer public shrines while the Cult of Mrymidia is growing substantially due to the presence of nearby Estalia. Being a martial God, it is a common theme for peasant soldiers and common militia to revere Myrmidia more than any other deity. The worship of Rhya and Taal is strong amongst farmers, where peasants regularly pray for good weather and a bountiful harvest, so to feed their hungry families and to pay the excessive tithes and taxes imposed by their Lords and masters.

The Cult of Verena is strongest amongst the few scholars that occupy Bretonnian civic society, found exclusively within the ducal capitals and larger trade port towns. It is common knowledge that outlaw vigilante groups such as the Herrimalts or more commonly known as the Merry Men, make her their patron goddess of justice. The Cult of Morr is especially strong within both the peasantry and nobility alike, for the recurring theme of the dead rising from the graves has ensured the creation of many Gardens of Morr, both to keep the spirits at rest and to contain the dead should they begin to stir. The cult is more feared by the peasantry than worshiped, yet supported as a vitally important and necessary service by the nobility.

Since the invasion of the kingdom by Heinrich Kemmler, the royal court has patronized and encouraged the formation of fortress Gardens and monasteries dedicated to the guarding of the dead. Amongst the nobility, the black monks, and their protectors the mighty Black Guards are seen as special protectors of the kingdom, and so although they are mostly being trained and sourced from the Cult's central temple's within the lands of the Empire, the armored warriors of these Gardens are given a special royal dispensation for the wearing of plate armor, baring martial arms and the stone construction and castellation of their monasteries. The largest and strongest of these within Bretonnia can all being found within the lands that border disgraced Mousillon, aiding in the guarding and maintenance of the Sanitaire des Mousillon.

Problems - Because of his undying hatred of greenskins a lot of the greenskins in Quenelles have been nearly all slain all across the entire dukedom only the smart ones have manage to stay alive because the duke has not mange to catch them yet. The beast men somewhat plague the southwest of his dukedom but duke has switched his prey since there are so little greenskin to slay and now called all his knights and soldiers to destroy the best men in his dukedom.

Military - The military strength of the dukedom of quenelles is about 80,000 men strong and if they want to stretch it they can bring it to 100,000 .While the rest of the male population be it old and young are expect to farm the lands and protect the land they live while the army is away in a campaign . Most of the army are made of men-at-arms , peasant bowmen, and yeoman while the knights make up the elite of the army from knight's Errant , knights of the Realm , questing Knights and grail knights. The army also uses damsel of the lady and prophetess of the lady which hell support the army.

The men-at-arms are the basic line-infantry in the Bretonnia army and make up the anvil in the hammer and anvil tactics that the army use. Unlike most of Bretonnia Quenelles has a decent standing army of men-at-arms compare to the other dukedoms because of the duke reforms in his dukedom. The men-at-arms are giving basic training so they know enough what to do on the battlefield and can fight in formations. The equipment they are given are a leather padded armor , steel Kettle Helm ( There are lot variants of it so they have a mixed amount of them) , a surcoat with Quenelles heraldry or the lord they serve , Large wooden square shield with heraldry, , they use a mixed bag of melee weapons to billhooks , axes , maces, swords , spears, and halberds. The veterans or the lucky ones get chainmail from their lord or they salvage chainmail from the dead enemy bodies.

Peasant longbowmen are the same but are longbowmen and have similar melee weapons. All longbowmen use their family longbow which has been pass down from generation to generation.

Yeomen are the elite peasant warriors of Bretonnia, acting as both leaders of Men-at-Arms companies and also as a branch of mounted light cavalry. Many knights are dismissive of their achievements, arguing that the term "elite peasant warrior" is nothing more than an oxymoron. However, whilst it is true that the nobility is far better equipped, the Yeomen are almost as skilled as a Knights Errant, and they take justified pride in their martial abilities. Indeed, the overwhelming majority of Yeomen have dedicated professionals because it is their dedication that has distinguished themselves from the mass of Men-at-Arms around them. Yeomen, in return, receive mounts and are used for scouting missions that are unsuited to knights, such as missions that give little glory but far more risk. The yeoman has equipment have same weapons as the men-at-arms but most have chainmail armor.

As they hold such privileged positions as head gaolers and militia Serjeants, to become a yeoman is the highest rank to which a peasant can aspire. It takes many years of dedicated service for a man-at-arms to be promoted into a Yeoman, and even then only an act of bravery on the battlefield will guarantee his ascension. Though no peasant may ride a Bretonnian Warhorse into battle, favored Yeomen are permitted to ride to battle on draught horses. Such troops will often scout ahead of the main army and keep the knights informed of enemy movements — a dangerous task, and one which earns no honor, so it is a task that the nobility believe is best performed by peasants. All men-at-arms dream of one day becoming a yeoman, possibly because of the folk stories that tell of Yeomen being raised to knighthood after performing a great service or some brave deed to a Lord or liege. The real truth is that it is almost unheard of for a peasant to be elevated in this way, for the nobility have no wish to sully their ranks with low-born commoners.

A Knights Errant are those young sons of Bretonnian nobility whom have yet to prove themselves worthy to become a honored and fully-fledge Knight of the Realm. All noble sons of Bretonnia are committed to the path of knighthood from the moment they are born. Though birth into nobility guarantees his place within the circles of Knighthood, a young noble is not honored until he has proven his worth. Some earn status through faithful service to their Lords, others through powerful connections and family ties, but the most glorious and true way for a young knight to fulfill his calling is to test himself against a foe on the field of battle. These deeds are known as Errands, and it is a requirement for a young Knight to finish his Errand before he may be accepted into the higher epsilons of Bretonnian nobility.

Knights Errant project an air of bravado in many everyday situations, dealing with peasants and fellow Knights alike with a brash self-confidence and haughty manner. Eager to prove their skill, and thus attain status and renown, these young nobles are bold and enthusiastic to the point of recklessness. Knights Errant are renowned for answering any and all call to arms wherever it is sounded. They are also the first in line for any charge and the last to retreat, as their headstrong nature overwhelms their common sense and their sense of strategy. When a Duke begins to marshall support for a campaign, Knights Errant would flock to his banner in the thousands. In the prime of youth, these ill-experienced but highly eager warriors comprise a significant portion of many Bretonnian armies. When not in the campaign, all knights errant are expected to travel long distances, often alone, seeking out perilous situations in which to prove their worth. All knights errant wear a full suit of chain mail with a surcoat of their family heraldry and they have plated gauntlet , shoes, and shoulders. They use a heater shield with their family Escutcheon. For weapons, they use a lance and any type of sword they wish to use. Some of the more prestigious may give their sons magical weapons and armor if they can,

The Knights of the Realm are Bretonnian nobles who have proven their skill and valor in combat by completing an errand as a Knight Errant, which rewards the young Knight with an estate, a title, and the status as a fully-fledge noblemen of Bretonnia. Making up the bulk of the nobility within Bretonnian society, the Knights of the Realm form the mainstay of all Bretonnian armies, and are given the responsibility of administrating a domain, which is generally a simple few acres of land, a village and a castle from which he has absolute rule. Those under the Knights rule are bound to his service, to work the fields and pay his taxes, and in exchange, the Knight provides his subjects with protection. Within the hierarchy of Bretonnia's Feudal System, the Knights of the Realm form the foundations of the nobility, from which they are bound by loyalty to another Lord of higher status and prestige, which scales all the way up to the Royarch himself. All knights of the realm wear full plate mail and have same weapons as the other knights and if the knights is a rich or from the powerful family they may have some magical items.

A Questing Knight is a former Knight of Bretonnia who has taken up the Questing Vow and now seeks the blessings of the Lady of the Lake, in the hopes of becoming accepted into the ranks of the legendary Grail Knights. Since the days of Gilles le Breton, the Grail has since been the ultimate symbol of Bretonnian chivalry, and the ultimate goal of any true Knight is to drink from its holy waters and be accepted as the holy guardians of the Lady herself. Such a declaration for such an arduous task should not be taken lightly, for only the most ambitious or perhaps the most desperate of Knights would've taken this quest upon himself, either for the honor of serving the Lady or as a means to forgive pass sins. Whatever the reason for his decision, once a Knight has taken it upon himself to become a Questing Knight, he is required by law and custom to relinquish the use of a Lance, a symbol of his duty as a former Knight, and instead would forever use the Sword as a means of enacting his deeds, battling the hardiest of foes he can face.

He is also required to relinquish all of his worldly possessions, his titles, his domains, and even forsake ties with both family and kin. He would then institute an heir or Knight who shall fulfill his former duties and administrate over his former realm. Once all is set in motion, the Knight would pack all that he requires for his journey, and set on the world to seek both deeds and glory in his quest to gain the attention of the lady

The Grail Knights are the ultimate Human warrior, a Knight who is the total embodiment of chivalry and justice, and the holy guardians of the mystical Goddess, the Lady of the Lake. Amongst the best Knights in all the lands of the Old World, these holy warriors are a figure that all Kings of Bretonnia are required to become should he wish to rule his Kingdom. To become a Grail Knight you must prove yourself worthy by enacting magnificent deeds and drink from a holy chalice that is blessed by the Lady of the Lake. To do this, a Knight of the Realm must take on a Grail Quest and thus become a Questing Knight. Questing Knights travel the world, much like the Knights Errant, to ferret out injustice and defeat enemies to gain the Lady's attention. Only when a Questing Knight has proved his valor and purity beyond all doubt does the Lady of the Lake appear to him in a vision, rewarding him not only with the sight of the Grail but also permitting him to drink from it.

Very few are allowed to drink from the Grail, the holiest of Bretonnian artifacts, and only those knights of unblemished purity survive a taste of the blessed waters from the chalice. Those who drink from the mystical chalice are changed forever, granted lifespans many times that of normal men, as well as other, stranger gifts. Their dedication to the ideals of chivalry becomes absolute, and most shine with a Fay light. This light fades over a few days after the knight drinks from the grail, but it may brighten once more when he is fighting particularly bravely for the Lady of the Lake. From that moment on the knight is irrevocably committed to the service of the Lady and the Grail, a bond that can only be broken by death.

all rights belong to George RR Martin and Games workshop`


	2. Chapter 1 - Aftermath of the battlefield

This is my first fanfiction story ever. Will borrow some plotlines from the Tv show and some from the books as well to make interesting. Can't promise the story will be a good but I will try my best to make the story good. Hope you enjoy the story and please can do some reviews in a story so I can make the story much better.

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Happens at the start of the game of thrones season 1 episode 1

Jerrod Quenelles pov

As I look around the battlefield I see hundreds of dead bodies of the vile beast men I and my men have slain this day. As I look around I see the different types of the Despicable vermin from Gors , Ungors , Brays , Turnskin , Gaves , Minotaurs and Bray Shamans they all deserve to be destroyed for being the vile abomination to the lady of the lake. The time of the day was mid-day in which sun was beaming out on us to show it favors us for defeating the beast men this day.

Looking around the field of battle I see the men-at-arms and Peasant bowmen finishing off any wretched beast men still alive from the battle which they all deserve a long painful death but my army needs to move on to do better things for my dukedom.

While I ride through the battlefield with battle mount unicorn called Boaz. Which now a lot of the smallfolk and nobles have started calling me the unicorn knight because of it. To be honest adds to my fame since I'm the only knight in Bretonnia to have a unicorn as a mount.

As I ride my horse towards the camp my army has made I see more men-at-arms making a massive fire burn all the beast men corpse so that their vile corruption would not spread across my lands. They also made another fire for our own dead for the men-at-arms , peasant bowmen and yeoman that died. I made it a law that lowborn people must burn they're dead and must not bury them at all cost , I have been reading a lot of books about the old lore of Bretonnia which one book made me feel fear it was about the Red Duke of Aquitaine.

The Red duke was a mortal man before he transform to the unholy abomination called a vampire. He was a great man before his transformation to a vampire in which he cause some much death in his own dukedom by using the dark art of death magic. As his reputation spread across the entire country. King Louen immediately raise an army to crush the Red Duke before the undead start to spill into other dukedoms. As I read the book more It mentions the Red duke slaying a number of knights til a Grail knight under name Sir Balan slew him with a Magical lance through his heart.

As I make way through the camp , all of smallfolk soldiers and knights bow to me as they should since I am their duke.

As I dismount from Boaz my squire Jacob Artos came to take my horse away towards the makeshift stables that we made near the end of the camp. Jacob is a young boy of 12 that I have up as my squire and which he helps me in fitting my armor , bringing my food and cleaning my armor which squires should in which he does a very good job. Jacob has short spiky brown , brown eyes , and from looks of things, broad shoulders have started to form. Jacob was also very tall for his age being already 5 feet and 8 inches already.

I shouted to Jacob " Tell all of the lords to meet me in my main tent in 15 mins I must tell them something". " Yes my lord" Jacob while quickly running around the camp to tell my lords my message.

I went towards my tent not bothering to take out my helmet off because my armor now feels like my second skin since most of the time I'm off in battlefield then in court in Quenelles. As I sat down on my oak chair which has been decorated with unicorns.

There was a glass of wine waiting for me as Jacob always put a glass a wine for me after a battle. As 15 minutes pass by all of the lords turns in my tents , in total there are 16 lords under my dukedom with unknown amount of knights of the realm under my command , so I only called in the most powerful ones in my tent because there wouldn't be enough room if I ask everyone to come.

With firm but not a loud voice I said to them " Today the lady of the lake would be proud of us for today for slaying these vile beast men from out our lands so that one day we will have a country free of the vile maggots that infest our lands". Which they all started chanting loudly "Aye , Aye , Aye , Aye".

Suddenly Jacob came into the tent while everyone was still chanting in which I raise my hand for silence for my squire. "My duke and my lords There are sightings that more beast men are hiding across the river and looking Like their going to run away into the nearby dukedom of Carcassonne where our power ends".

With all the lords talking among each other to see what action needs to be taken before they flee. I shouted towards everyone " We must not all allow these wretched beast men escape from our grasp , we must destroy these vile beast men before they escape"." We shall only bring in knights that have fully rested from the battle so we don't cause any more unnecessary casualties to our army" and I which they all agreed on.

Everyone started to rush towards their mounts and men were screaming orders for knights to get ready for battle. As I mounted Boaz again for another battle I started the column of heavy knights going towards the battlefield and then to the river.

As the column started getting close the river I sighted the beast men with my enchanted vision they running towards Carcassonne to escape our forces which I will not allow under my commander. They were about 600 meters away from us which should be easily able to catch up to them at full pace with our horses,

I shouted as Loud as I can " The Vile Beastmen are trying to escape from our wrath I will not happen to allow this happen while I still breathe". Then I scream "Charge!" while I was rushing towards to beast men.

As I started to get close towards the river in the corner of my eye I saw a green streak of lighting which caught my attention for a couple seconds in which I look up into the sky and saw huge piece about mile long of glowing rock flying towards me in which I shouted " By the lady of the lake before" Before green light blinded me for a couple a seconds.

When my vision came back I Saw a long convoy of carts , riders , carriage and people going towards a castle. The banner that these people were carrying was a stag and lion together with red and yellow background on it.

Unfortunately, for them, the charge Hasn't stop from the Heavy knights were on full collision towards them. In which I saw small folk fleeing from the scene and their guards trying to form a line to brace the Bretonnia knight charge.

Before my men Crash into these innocent people I yelled "stop" before a disaster happened. But I couldn't slow down my own charge as my lance was going towards and an old man with gold plate armor. But this old knight manages to bring his sword just in time to repel the lance before lance hit him to negate the most impact of the lance but he was knock down from his horse.

As look around all of my knights manage to stop in time before their lances manage to hit a target. A lot of these strange soldiers had their weapons drawn out towards us no surprise there, to be honest , if you saw a massive column of knights charge at you , you would draw your weapon out.

All the golden knights on horseback had their swords drawn towards me , with one of saying in a cocky way "Seems this trip will be interesting after all". In which He sung his sword towards me , where I had barely enough time to bring a shield to block the shot. I was about to do a counter attack when a fat man with black l hair to shoulders and double chins came out of the carriage where all the golden knight were around. After he came out he said in a loud booming voice " what the seven hells is happening here"

In which I agreed with what he said what is going on here.

Please do a review of this chapter so I can improve on the later chapters and thank for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting our new visitors

Each chapter will be a pov from the characters and more OCS characters will be on the way please enjoy.  
I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Eddard Stark Pov

Ned has been preparing for the royal party for about month making sure that Winterfell will be ready for their royal guess. His Cate has made sure that everyone did their job correctly with castle staff cleaning every bit of Winterfell for the royal arrival. She had all her children even his bastard Jon snow take a shave so that they look attractive to the royal host.

Today was the day that royal host will arrive at Winterfell for unknown business , His family and everyone else was gathering around the courtyard minus Arya getting ready to welcome the royal family. Ned while waiting with his family heard his wife said: "where's Arya , Sansa where is your sister" in which Sansa just shrugged shoulders to her mother.

Arya finally appears with Winterfell men-at-arms helmet on which I then said to her " Hey what you're doing with that on" With Robb , Theo and Jon gave out a quiet laugh. Then Arya said to brown quite aggressive Bran to move so that she can take her position in the family.

While Looking at the main gate of Winterfell waiting to meet my friend Robert who I have not talked to since the Greyjoy rebellion nine years ago. Then out of nowhere a Blinding green light covered the entire sky and I heard a lot of screams from men and women ( think of an Aurora But in much Grander scale ).

Blinding everyone in Winterfell til a few seconds when everyone got their sight back. For a second, I thought that was going to be the end of all us then I started to look around worried to see if my family was alright. Thank the old gods they were , I look at my family who look shocked but not were them were hurt , Cate was hugging Rickton to make sure the boy was alright but strange enough he look excited that these strange light has happened.

Then I heard one of the guards on top of the gatehouse yell " the royal party are under attack by an unknown group of knights and there are more coming from the south , By the old gods there's entire army coming from the south".

Ned felt fear for his entire family at that moment he knew that if these soldiers got into Winterfell they would sack and kill nearly everyone in Winterfell. He fear what will happen to his wife , daughters and all the women in Winterfell their fate would be mostly rape and then death.  
He pulled out his ancestral Valyrian steel greatsword ice and rallied his men for battle.

He looked around the courtyard to see most of the men were getting ready for battle pulling out their weapons and getting the horse ready to be mounted. One of the soldiers came to him to give him a horse to get ready for the battle and look around to see Robb , Jon , Theon getting ready as well.

I looked at Cate and said firmly " Take the kids inside Winterfell and keep safe Cate" Cate answered with a very worried look. Cate quickly pick up Rickton and said to the younger children in a worried tone "The battlefield is not a place for children , everyone into the castle". Before I raced throughout the gates of Winterfell with gave me a sad look and then said in a sad tone "Please don't die Ned" and then went inside Winterfell.

Ned then led his bannermen with Rob , Jon and Theon though the gatehouse to help the royal party from their attackers. He worried for the worst for Robert his longtime friend. Have the Targaryen returned with an army to retake the iron throne back from Robert? After Robert took it after his rebellion.

But what shocked him the most when he got outside was that it was just silent. No battle cries , no men screaming in pain while they breathe their last breath or metal clashing against each other just nothing.  
Then I saw this army of knights there were hundreds of them with different types of heraldry from White boar , a flaming sword , Bundles of wheat and there were in more within this army of knights that I couldn't even describe. But the most prominent of them all were a unicorn with blue covering most shield and white outline.

Then I heard Booming voice of Robert shouted " What the seven hells is happening here" Glad that he hasn't lost his humor and glad that he wasn't dead as well. Then I went towards Robert with my Robb as Ice drawn against this strange knight with a horse with one horn as a crown for his great helm and strange looking horse with horn coming out of his head. I have not seen Robert for nine years now and from the looks of things he let himself go by gaining a lot of pounds.

Then I ask Robert a question "Do you know this knight Robert and why he has army approaching Winterfell from the south"  
In which Robert answered " Seven hells, Ned, I just got here now , I'm as freaked out as you are. But if these bastards want a fight I will give him a hell fight before I die. Ned knew that Robert knew more being a warrior than being a king was because he had served him in two wars. He knew that Robert loved being in the fray of battle where men died by his Warhammer.

Then the strange knight spoke in a dialect that I couldn't understand , I and Robert then gaze at him trying to understand what he was trying to say. Then he took his great helm off and we saw what his man look like. He had sharp green eyes , Simple Short black hair , chiseled jawline , he was clean shaven and he look like a young man in his early twenties. This man would be any fair maiden fantasy and any lady would be glad to marry him.  
He then looked at me and Robert a spoke Common Tongue at us but in a very strange accent ( Just think of french English) This man said in a firm but not aggressive way " Who are you and where are we"

In which we answered, " I'm Eddard stark warden of the north and this is King Robert the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm , you're currently in the north and are in Westeros".  
The man nodded in respect towards and reply back saying "I'm Jerrod Quenelles and the duke of Quenelles". He then said, "I do not mean any harm towards you I and my men were hunting down beast men when the green light hit us and took us into your lands". While saying that the rest of his army appeared behind with them forming up with quick guess there was about 20,000+ with a lot of men-at-arms , bowmen a lot of knights making up this army.

I then said to him "If you mean us no harm towards us maybe we should go into my castle , discuss how you got here ". He then answers " as long my men are able to make camp around your castle and we talk about your kingdom with some of my lords with me of course"  
In which Said "that should be okay as long they don't cause any trouble"  
With that said me , Robert , Jerrod and everyone else went inside Winterfell to discuss with this young man. By the gods, this has been a very stressful and strange day.

thank you for reading this chapter and hope to see some reviews to help make the story better


	4. Facts about Quenelles and where it is

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Some more information about Quenelles on the Westeros map and information about the nobility of Bretonnia

Location - Quenelles will be located between Westerlands to it's west , the Riverlands to its north , the Vale towards the northeast and the Crownlands to the south. The reason I put Quenelles there is because Quenelles is a land-lock state in the Warhammer world so I wouldn't really make any sense giving a coastline.

About Quenelles  
Broadly speaking, northern Quenelles is pastoral whilst the south is arable. The north of the country is dominated by the Massif Orcal, a range of mountains rising up in the middle of the land and the source of the River Gilleau. The mountains of the Massif are relatively low, rounded, and eroded into networks of caves. These caves are inhabited by large numbers of Greenskins who mount frequent raids on the surrounding settlements. With the duke eternal crusade against the greenskins he has managed to remove most of the greenskins hiding in these networks of tunnels. By Flooding them out with water from the river Brienne.

When greenskins were pushed out the Caves the duke was ready with an army and wipe out to last greenskin. Now Massif Orcal is serving most the mining industry in the whole of Quenelles mining out all that of minerals and ores from its mountains.

The most notable village is Viefin, which sits at the end of the road through Axe Bite Pass. Viefin is a small town, but the houses are dwarfed by the massive walls and watchtowers. All inhabitants of Viefin are trained to fight, and all but the very youngest or newest immigrants have experience of fighting attacking Orcs. With the clearance of the greenskins around the area, more villages have been popping up around Massif to support the mining industry and to gain their fortunes from this growing market. Each new village that is made in the area are highly protect to make sure they don't fall to any force with stone walls , moats , kill zones , towers , ramparts , murder holes and portcullis to defend them from any attackers.

Between the Massif Orcal and the River Gilleau is a part of the forest of Chalons. seems almost completely free of monsters: one or two small groups of Beastmen or Orcs are seen in a year. Large groups of hunters, charcoal burners, or foresters can work in the forest unmolested. Since there is very little activity from the ork and beast men in this area more villages and towns have been popping up to support the wood trade in the area.

The southwest of Quenelles was once, before the founding of Bretonnia, the land of Cuileux. The knights of Cuileux were wiped out by Goblinoids and their lands absorbed by Quenelles. However, the courage of the last stand of the Cuilen has made them legendary. With his large area of unfarmed land , the duke has been introducing new villages in the area to make area populated again so that it can help with his dukedom and hopefully the new area will be an agriculture powerhouse. The duke has even been paying peasant a lot of gold , silver and copper for them to settle there.

The Nobility  
The lands of Bretonnia are a feudal, traditional society where peasants and peasants serve Noble Knights in return for protection while the knights are bound militarily to serve their lords in return for certain rights privileges and landed titles. At the top of this feudal hierarchy, is the King. Beneath the Kings are the Dukes. Beneath them are lesser ranks of nobility such as Marquesses, Earls, Viscounts, Lords and Knights all in descending order, and the Barons having a special place within the courtly pecking order.

Each of the senior nobles is also master over a number of Knights, who are the lowest noble rank of society. Each Knight, including the higher nobles, has a duty to raise his own full-time force of Men-at-Arms, chosen from the most physically able peasants within his domain. In return for serving his noble lord, each peasant is given a small tract of land to farm for his family and can be expected to be called upon in times of war, to form a peasant militia of archers and pikes, commanded by the highest ranking Nobleman present.

The Knights of Bretonnia are divided into four generalized ranking categories.  
⦁ Knight's Errant - are the young sons of noble families who must prove themselves in battle, so then to earn their spurs.

⦁ Knights of the Realm - Should they survive to become fully honored Knights, they are granted their own small landed estate to govern, called a knight's fee or tithe, and are obligated to defend that estate and Bretonnia should they be called to muster.

⦁ Questing Knights - These are brave individuals, revered as the land's most dedicated and selfless heroes. They willingly renounce all title and worldly possessions, so to journey unto faraway lands, all in hopes of being deemed worthy by the Lady to become a blessed Grail Knight.  
⦁ Grail Knights - These are the most powerful and revered individuals in all of Bretonnia if not the entire human world, second only to the Lady in influence. They are considered living saints who represent the fearsome might and power of Bretonnia and answer only to the Lady herself, the rightful King of the realm can only be chosen from within their holy in influence. They are considered living saints who represent the fearsome might and power of Bretonnia and answer only to the Lady herself, the rightful King of the realm can only be chosen from within their holy order.

Lady in influence. They are considered living saints who represent the fearsome might and power of Bretonnia and answer only to the Lady herself, the rightful King of the realm can only be chosen from within their holy order.

The Code of Chivalry  
Another aspect of Bretonnia society that governs the actions of the nobility is the Codes of Chivalry. This code was first introduced upon the coronation of Gilles le Breton as the first Royarch, which grew out of the warrior traditions of the ancient Bretonni tribes that occupied the lands of Bretonnia before its establishment as a kingdom. Indeed, this Code of Chivalry is in its own way, a system of laws from which the Bretonnian nobility has to follow in order to regulate the way their dukedoms should be run.

It wasn't until the reign of King Louis the Rash that the Codes of Chivalry were formalized and established, with the king appointing many heralds to regulate the ranks and honors of knighthood throughout Bretonnia. The code of chivalry has since been almost unchanged unto the present day.  
The Seven Commandments

The Bretonnian code of chivalry requires that every Knight must follow seven commandments. These commandments are an integral part of Bretonnian society and government and is often used to dictate the actions of a Bretonnian noble.  
⦁ To serve the Lady of the Lake.  
⦁ To defend the domains entrusted to him.  
⦁ To protect the weak and fight for the right.  
⦁ Always to fight the enemies of virtue and order.  
⦁ Never to give up the fight until the foe is defeated.  
⦁ Never to break faith with a friend or ally.  
⦁ Always to display honor and courtesy.

The Rules of Honor  
⦁ Apart from the commandments of chivalry, there are certain traditional 'rules of honor' from which are adhered to and respected by all Knights. These rules are an important part of the code of chivalry. They date back to the very origins of knighthood in Bretonnia and mark out Bretonnian Knights as distinct from those of other realms. The most important rules are summarized below:  
⦁ A Knight may only fight hand-to-hand, with sword or lance he may not use a missile weapon.  
⦁ A Knight shall always accept a challenge towards personal combat.  
⦁ A Knight shall not draw a sword against his fellow Bretonnian Knight, except in trial by combat or within a tournament.  
⦁ A Knight shall not allow himself to be captured alive.  
⦁ A Knight shall not flee from the enemy, nor retreat without proper tactical cause.


	5. Chapter 3 - New guests in winterfell

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop

Catelyn Stark Pov

I worried for the worst for Ned and my Family. Every time Ned went off to war he always brought someone back from the war to help the seven kingdoms I don't think this war will be any different. I was sitting with Rickon , Bran , Arya and Sansa Praying for the safety of everyone.  
I hope that Ned and Robb will return alive from the battle outside. I do wish to become a widow from this war. After a few stressful minutes, Ned came through the main door with everyone Robb , Jon , Theon , the royal family and Some strange knights that I can't recognise house sigils.  
I ran up to Ned and gave him a quick tender hug before I release him from my strong grip. I then said to Ned " Ned are you alright you're not hurt are you" while checking his body for any wounds.

Ned then said to me in calming voice " I'm alright Cate nothing bad happen. it's just we meet some new people. Why don't you meet out new guest".  
I first look at Robert and my god he has gotten fat and it looks like has double chins from his feasting maybe if stop feasting every one day he wouldn't be so fat.  
I look at the rest royal family There was Cersei Baratheon believed to be one of the most beautiful ladies in the seven kingdoms , then there was Joffrey Baratheon who look's very annoyed being here , also, there was Tommen Baratheon and Myrcella Baratheon who fascinated by these new strangers like they were from the age of heroes.

Then I heard Tommen say to the strange young man with white and blue horse sigils. " Can you talk about your adventures more lord Quenelles". Which the man answer back " Maybe later young one because it seems I have mattered to discuss with your father and your gracious host". Which the boy took to answer a bit sadly and then return towards his mother.

When I look at this young man he was basically Sansa dream of knight , young , handsome , clean shaven and bright green eyes. Sansa was blushing a lot while looking at this man while Arya grunted in disgust with older sister behaviour.  
Ned then took this young man and his guards towards a backroom with Robert and Cersei as well for some reason. While walking towards this room Ned called to me and said " Cate can you come here for a second"  
To which I started to walk towards him and ask "what is Ned" to which Ned reply " we must treat out new guest with the care he has an army of 20,000 outside Winterfell right now but the man does not seem to hostile yet". When I heard the amount of men had outside It scared me to the bone. This man at any minute could Sack Winterfell in a matter of minutes with that army.  
Ned saw me fear and gave me a reassuring hug and said in calming voice" I won't allow him or his men harm any of our family while I live" which reassured a bit.

When we open the door both parties were already seated on opposite sides of the table with the Robert , Cersei and four of the kings guards on one side. On the other end of the table was Lord Quenelles with four of his men behind him with their helmets on.  
Ned then introduces them to me Jerrod Quenelles the duke of Quenelles his four lords next him , Dylan Ponce , Raymond Boudon , Axel Baillairgé and Jean-Pascal Trouvé. These four lords were Jerrod Most trusted allies and loyal friends. ( Going to make another information chapter about these lords banners and facts about them)  
The man called Jerrod came up to bow in respect and then spoke to me saying " I'm sorry lady start for causing any harm to your family and land". I then said to him " as long you act as a friend and not an enemy .We will return your friendship. In which he smiled and then he return towards his seat

Jerrod then said in an apologetic tone " I'm very sorry for any stress that I have caused any of you today and I didn't mean to cause any harm while hunting the beast men menace". Was Jerrod talking about the old tales of the north like the giants and white walkers. Then he said " sorry for nearly putting a lance though your heart sir Barristan". which Barristan answer " no need to apology my lord and, to be honest, I should do better to stop that attack against me"

The queen stood up and then said in an angry tone " You dare attack the royal family of the seven kingdoms we should have your head for this". With that statement, the lords around Jerrod drew their swords out against the queen with kings guards doing the same thing against them.  
Robert then said in an angry voice "Quiet women I will not spill blood in Ned home" . The queen then scowls at him and sat back down. Both parties put their swords away. Jerrod said in a firm voice " I couldn't really stop my charge of my men when we and my entire army were transported to your lands. I'm surprised that my men didn't crush the everyone to death". Which Robert then laugh and said, " This boy has some steel balls to nearly crush the royal family".

Ned then said" You said you were transported here. Care to elaborate more about you transporting here and yourself".  
Which the Jerrod said " While hunting a band of beast men , a huge part of the moon came crashing down at us which blind us when it impacted and then it transport us to lands. Even more strange that only happen about 20 minutes ago. Before I would think Jerrod was telling a tale that old nan would say but seeing that green light earlier made his story believable.  
Jerrod continues on to say that he was the duke of Quenelles. Quenelles was considered the biggest region in the kingdom of Bretonnia and was considered the strongest dukedom rivaling his own kings dukedom.

He then went on to say that he was unmarried and was going to look for a bride for himself after his hunt was over. Which then Robert boom his voice-over saying " The lad has not been with a woman yet. Maybe me and Ned should take you to a whore house to loose your virginity"  
Jerrod gave a faint blush to that remark and then I gave a death stare to Ned if ever consider the plan to Robert in which he gave a pleading look saying I would never do that.

After a half hour of talking between the parties I looked like my husband and Robert like Jerrod. Robert liking him for being a strong warrior with many heroic deeds under his name while Ned like him for being a just lord and always doing looking out for his smallfolk compare to other dukes he spoke off where the smallfolk were less than dirt. He also mentioned that he had 3 younger sisters in his dukedom all 3 maidens waiting for husbands.  
Then Robert said to Ned " It's been exciting day but it's time for me to pay my respects. Take me to your crypts so I can pay my respects"

Cersei then said, " We have been riding a month my love" which Robert ignored and Ned walked with him towards the door to take him to the crypts.  
After they left I said to remaining people in the room "we should go to the main hall and get ready for the feast we were going to hold for the king but since your here as well my lords you should come as well".

With a quick reply, Jerrod said in a nice tone and smiled at me " That will be quite nice for us Lady stark and thank you for looking after us". Then everyone left the room towards the main hall and I close the door behind them.

By the Seven and the old gods this day has been very strange but at least the day hasn't ended in bloodshed in which I sigh a sense of relief.  
Then I started to tell the servents to get food and drinks for out guest. He did mention that he had 3 younger sisters who needed to be married. Maybe Robb should marry one of them to tie them to the kingdom. Robb may not like this betrothal but it will be his duty to help the kingdom and his family.

Family , Duty, and Honor

thank you for reading this chapter and hope to see some reviews to help make the story better


	6. Chapter 4 - Jamie's walk to the brothel

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.  
Going to break some lore from Warhammer fantasy and game of thrones in the later chapters and today to help my story.

Jamie Lannister Pov

After the tense meeting between Jerrod and his fellow lords. I rather Like Jerrod and his people when they were talking about their code of chivalry and the rules of honor they follow for the rest of their life. unfortunately for me, I would be hated in their culture because I broke one of the most sacred oaths in Westeros by becoming a kingslayer. I would like to test myself against these Bretonnians to see how good they are. The competitions in Kings landing has become rather stale in these past years.

While walking towards the main hall Cersei took me around a corner while everyone else was going to the main hall for refreshments and then said to me in a toxic tone ." Can you please go our find the freak before he does something foolish with our new guests and bring him to the main hall".  
While I love my sister more then I should , I hate it when I hear her calling Tyrion a freak. He's our own blood brother and she treat's him like he's a blight to this world like our father. Cersei then kissed me and then departed of towards the main hall.

As I started to walk out Winterfell and to Winter town find Tyrion most likely with a whore in his bed. So I decide to go the Brothel where Tyrion would be  
While walking towards the Gate something peek my interest in the main square and it was a few knights errant , Joffrey and Robb all dueling each other while using Practice swords.  
Then I look at Joffery my son that I created with Cersei the atrocious sin me and Cersei made all them Years. As I looked at him I just saw the disappointment in him he was getting beating by Robb Stark in their 1v1 dual when I was his age I was able to hold my own against Smiling Knight before Arthur Dayne killed him.

After Joffrey was defeated by Robb , Joffrey then said in an insulting tone " Why are we using training swords when real men would use real steel. Do you Stark only pretend to fight" Jamie saw Robb's face twitch for a second but composed himself?

Rodric then said," My prince the reason, why were using training sword, is that if an accident happens no one will get hurt from the fight".  
Joffery then said in mocking tone " Are you Starks afraid of a real fight" When he said that some of the Lannister men cheered for their prince.  
Then all of sudden one of the Bretonnians then said in a firm Voice " If the prince of the lands wishes to fight with real steel then I will gladly dual you in single combat". This knight-errant was wearing full chain mail , an engraved full helm and his surcoat showing his house banners. His house banners was a white background with a red cross in the middle with Red sparrows on each end.

with that remark, the prince froze still in fear with that statement he said. Jamie knew that Joffrey Has never been in a real fight and would be killed out quickly in any fight.

The Bretonnia man then said, " Are we going to dual or are you going to stand there all there or are you a coward".  
With that being said to Joffrey his anger just exploded and he charges against this knight with his sword drawn and charging against him. The knight errant calming pull out his sword and held it the wrong way for some strange reason.

Does this man have a suicide wish he's holding the bloody sword the wrong way? How he didn't cut himself is yet is beyond me. still the Knight errant dodge Joffery rage filled attack by side-stepping of the way and use his sword pummel and smack Joffrey hard in the head.  
There was just silence when Joffery body slowly slump towards the cold muddy floor. There were outcries of anger between the Lannister and Baratheon men with their fallen prince. Some were even drawing their sword against this lone knight for his actions against their prince.

The knight slowly put one of his hands up and then said in a firm voice"I have not harmed your prince but just merely knock him unconscious with my sword pummel. If I had use rest of the sword your prince would be dead now".

With said he then walk off towards his peers of bretonnia who laughing that this lands prince fell so easily which pissed off the Lannister and Baratheon men-at-arms. Robb , Jon, and Theon were also joining in the laugh till Catelyn Stark came in scolding everyone in the yard for their behavior but left most of the rage towards the young Bretonnia party. She told the Lannister men to take prince Joffrey to master Luwin for treatment and then return back inside.  
What strange technique that knight used against Joffrey maybe one day I will be to dual against this man one day. I went outside Winterfell to find Tyrion in the most likely spot the brothel outside Winterfell. I went inside brothel to find Tyrion with most likely a whore around his cock. The Brothel like any other brothel around Westeros was just dirty and gritty place where women please men for the coin. As I went to the brothel to find my brother there was a just sea of moans of please with every step I took to find Tyrion.

I went inside brothel to find Tyrion with most likely a whore around his cock. The Brothel like any other brothel around Westeros was just dirty and gritty place where women please men for the coin. As I went to the brothel to find my brother there was a just sea of moans of please with every step I took to find Tyrion.

Knowing Tyrion he would be already having sex with whore right now so I brought with me 5 more whores so that I can speed up the process. One was a pretty petite brown hair girl with two long braids , the second one was large breast women with an average face and the others were just average whores you can get in the north.

I then got to the door where I thought Tyrion would be but found something even stranger then that sword technique. Tyrion wasn't with a whore for once instead I found Tyrion was having a talk with one of the knights of Bretonnia and both of them were laughing so loud I'm not surprise the whole of Winterfell couldn't hear them.

The knight in question had a full plate mail armor , with a great helm and massive greatsword at his back. The surcoat heraldry was a dark blue background with rows of golden fleur-de-lis around the entire thing. The knight had a great helm as like Jerrod but nothing special about his helmet.

Tyrion said while still laughing " So how does one feel like after drinking Bugman's XXXXXX"  
To which the Knights answer " You feel like a giant has been using you as a practice dummy for training" to which they both laughed even more.  
Tyrion then spotted me and said in a surprised tone " Jamie your here , me and Gaston having been talking tales of Gaston adventure around his world". To which Tyrion stood up and said: " Where are my manners , Here is my brother Jamie Lannister of the kings guard and this Gaston Auch a questing knight".  
To which Gatson offer his hand to me and which I shook hands with. Gaston said in a friendly manner" nice to meet the brother of Tyrion he goods laugh to compare to Starks who are all gloom and no fun"  
To which out reply with my trademark smirk " Maybe it's because of cold weather of the north that their always brooding". To which everyone laughed in the room.  
After we all simmered down I said to Tyrion " Our sister craves your attention"  
To which Tyrion answer " she has our craving our sisters"  
Which I answer " A family trait"  
I then said, " The Starks are feasting us on sundown , Don't leave me alone with these people". I then faced my head towards Gaston and Said " But you Bretonnians have peeked my interest in your martial skills with the sword"  
Gaston Then said " I'm not surprised its duty for Young lads in Bretonnia to learn swordsmanship when they can walk"  
" I have started fast a bit early with Gaston and I'm now waiting for the first course of many courses," he said while smiling while waiting for his whore to come in and so was Gaston.

" Though you might say that since were short on time," I said with a smile on my face as I open the door to let whore in with them.  
"Come on girls," I said when fives of them poured into to ravage my little brother and poor Gaston. Already the petite one ripped off Gaston Great helm and Which all the whores started to blush like a red tomato and then they return back to their senses.

As I look at Gaston was a handsome young man in his early twenties. Had Raven black short hair , deep gray eyes , clean shaven and a sculpted face that gods made. No wonder the whore's blushed at the sight of I first look at him I thought he was the Starks long lost cousin because how similar he looked. He may be a match for me as the most handsome man in Westeros.  
Right after that the petite whore that ripped his helmet leap on to him to like predator leaping for its prey and started to try to get his armor which she couldn't which bother her since she couldn't make love to this enthralling man.

Gaston then said in a cheerful tone " Guess I have to use my mouth and hands" Then started to use his hand to feel up the whore and then started to kiss her neck passionately and then the mouth. There was soft moan coming from the whore while being muffled out by Gaston's mouth.

As look back to Tyrion He was making love with the rest of the whores. Feeling the odd one out I thought it was the best for me to leave now.

As I was leaving I heard Tyrion shout "Close the door"

Which I then close to the door and started to head back to Winterfell to prepare for the feast.

Thank you for reading this chapter and hope to see some reviews to help make the story better. Broke some of the lore with Gaston the questing knight with his love making. What do you guys think of Gaston because he will be traveling with Tyrion


	7. Chapter 5 - A friendly talk

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop

There will be a grail knight Pov soon and population in the old of Warhammer fantasy were much bigger than medieval times. Also, I change some of the lore of Warhammer fantasy to help the story. If want it to be realistic I would have chosen to do a fanfiction of England or France instead. To add on to that the population of Westeros is in the millions. some estimate says the population of Westeros is about 20,000 million and no one knows real population size of it.

Thank your feedback and hopefully, this chapter won't be as cringe worthy as my previous chapters.

Jerrod Quenelles Pov

Well, today has been a very strange day with me and my army being teleport to another land in the old world as thought to myself while walking towards the grand hall with my fellow lords and lady stark.

The Queen of these lands Cersei sped away somewhere taking away one of the kings guards for some reason but that is no my concern. I do feel sorry for the man that Cersei took away from the main party. I was barely able to keep my anger in check after her accusation against me and her haunting gaze made think she was going stab me in my sleep.

When we got into the main hall lady stark seated us down on one of the many tables being use for the royal feast for the king. While waiting for refreshment that lady stark said were coming. Me and lady stark began to have small talk about our lives.

"My duke," Caitlyn said before I interrupt her saying " Don't call me duke". Caitlyn looks at my with puzzle face with what I said.

"Only my subjects call me Duke and your not my subject just call me Jerrod," I said in a friendly tone and smiled at her. Caitlyn smiled back and said " Jerrod how did you become a duke at such young age"

I reply the answer with a firm voice " When I was 18 my parents were killed while traveling to a nearby dukedom by warband of green skins". She could see my face were showing hints of anger.

Caitlyn quickly said in apologetic tone " I'm so sorry I didn't think this would bring up your parents death".

" You don't have to apologize for things you didn't know about me," I said to her.

"After my parents died I become the duke of Quenelles and went off to avenge my parents death from the damn greenskins that butchered them," I said while keeping my emotions in check.

"After I avenge my parents by putting Orkbane into every green skin there" To which I smiled at which my of freak Caitlyn out a little.

" I return back to Quenelles to rule as it just and strong leader to protect from all threats internal or external,l" I said with pride.

Caitlyn then said to me " This may be a personal question but man of 20 should be married by now. How come you not been married yet?"

I answer back with a sad tone with a mournful face " My parents mission to nearby Dukedom of Carcassonne was to find me a bride. But they died on the way there".

I then said "I would rather of them to choose local noblewomen in my area. Instead of them dying trying to find me a suitable match".

As I look back at Caitlin I could see some tears falling from her face Like she experiences the same type of sadness of losing a loved one.

She then said in a heavyhearted voice "Ned wasn't my betrothed it was his hot-blood brother Brandon stark".

Tears began to trickle down Caitlyn face " He strangled himself while trying to save his dad from wildfire that mad king burned him with".

After a few seconds of Caitlyn crying, I pulled out some cloth for her to whip away her tears. I then said, "maybe we shouldn't talk about topics that bring great sorrow"

"The main reason why I don't have a wife yet is that I just didn't have the time to find a wife while ruling an entire dukedom while be a fair and just ruler," I said to her.

" maybe now I can go off to find someone to love like you have with Eddard and you," I said in a nice tone

After wiping her tears she then returned a weak smile to me but a smile no the less.

" Speaking of marriage maybe one of yours sisters should marry into my family?" she said back to her normal tone.

I was surprised with that question I thought she was going to ask me to marry into the family not one of my sisters. I would never force any of my sisters to wed a person they would never love But, to be honest, I'm in an unknown part of the old with no allies so marriage is a need for my dukedom to survive.

I reply back to the question " I would need to talk about this with my sisters about it and your son must be worthy of respect for me to consider it"

She then said, "of course but my Robb is the heir of Winterfell and is honorable as his father he will treat any of your sisters well".

Suddenly the doors of the main hall flew open with Winterfell guard saying there was a fight with Bretonnia and prince regent. Both of us stood up to deal with this problem but then Catelyn said to me "Let me deal with these boys and you relax as I'm the lady of Winterfell and this your a guest of Wintefell"

I sat back down and saw her walk past the door towards the courtyard. A maid came with some mugs of ale and I took one of the trays to drink while waiting for the feast.

One of my lords came up to me and said in my ear in a quiet tone" My lords It appears I have to the bearer of bad news to you but some good news as well".

I then said to him " Get on with it"

He began to stutter in fear to me and then said it to me " It appears we're not even in the old world my lord"

I gave him a surprised look and said to him in bewilderment tone " Well are we in the new world or the great east like the country Cathay"

He then said " None of them my lord were in an entirely new world "

I then said alarmed voice " How is this true and what proof do you have"

" Well my lord if you look in the sky there is only one moon and it isn't green," He said to me in a calm voice. I ran towards the window to confirm his statement and look at the sky.

There was only one moon and it wasn't green for once. He then said to me " to add on to that the grail damsel in the camp doesn't feel the perils of the warp or the chaos of the north and south pole".

At least, we won't be eaten by the daemons in our sleep but something hit me there at that moment."By the lady how are we going to get back and what about our families back home" I said in a panicking voice.

"Well, that is the good news my lord our dukedom is in Westeros right below some place called the Riverlands".

Some relief hit me knowing that my family is still with and not back in the old world where I couldn't protect them.

As I sat back down I order to maid carrying the ale to give me all of the mugs of ale for myself. I started slowly drowning myself in ale to comprehend the situation at hand.

I'm going to need more alcohol to solve this situation as I started to drink down the first of my cups.

Thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully, this chapter was an improvement from last chapters if not please point what mistakes I'm making to improve your reading experience.


	8. Chapter 6- Damsel in distress

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

The reason for the lack of chapters is because I found it hard to make female pov chapters because there is very little information on grail damsels at all. So I'm guessing their just holy maidens personality for the most of them

Gwendoline De Guignes Pov

I was taken in at a young age by the current the fay enchantress Morgiana Le Fay. She brought a group of similar age girls into the forest of Athel Loren to teach us of the magic of the lady of the lady. All grail damsel are known for their beauty because of their graceful face that nearly match the high elves and our nice long flowing hair.

When I finished my training as a grail damsel I was at the age of 15 and was the first out of my group to finish my training because of my high skill in magic compared to the others in my group.

When grail damsel finishes their training we travel around bretonnia helping the land and appear in the courts of nobles as representatives for the lady. I found myself in service to the duke of Quenelles Jerrod.

Many smallfolk and nobles consider me to be the most beautiful women in the whole dukedom of quenelles and my only rivals to my beauty were the duke's own sisters. I'm not surprised though with what people were saying about me were no lies about my great beauty. With my long luxuriant ash blonde hair going down towards my waist , high cheekbones , small face , pale white skin like snow and blue sky like eyes. nearly everyone called my a princess til I told them I was a grail damsel.

Before being transported to this strange lands I was helping the duke Jerrod of quenelles in destroying a beast men warband that plagued the lands in the south-west of his territories. Everyone was going well in destroying the beast men warband.

Until it all went to shit when a large piece of the warp stone moon came crashing down at. A similar instance happened to the empire 500 years ago when a twin tailed comet made of warp stone hit the city of Mordheim. Now the Mordheim is called the city of the damned maybe our dukedom will be called the Dukedom of the damned because of it.

Mordheim was an imperial city of the empire long ago. The empire believes that a twin tail comet will herald great or tumultuous events around the world and I guess it brought the latter of the two. Because when it crashed into Mordheim, it killed everyone in the city.

Any lucky survivors around the local area of Mordheim were turned mad by the stone because of the properties warp stone. Any long-term exposure to warp stone leads to madness , mutation and eventually death but I would think that would be a blessing by then.

Now a large piece of warp stone is now going to crash into us and doom the entire dukedom. But to my surprise, I didn't perish that day or turn mad or anything bad at all. We were transported to a new world that I never realised that existed. First. When we transported from Quenelles to the north I first thought we were transported to Kislev because of how cold it was here.

So I started to use some of the magic that I learned from the at enchantress. I began to weave my spell and use the spell of clairvoyance to see what the local lands look like. What I saw before my eyes were vast lands of wildness with no civilisation in sight. There were castle and villages scatted about these lands and all were separated by hundreds of miles.

No of these lands didn't belong to any location in the old world. they was no sign of the heavy industry of the empire with great factories blocking the sky like the great city of Nuln. The lands here remind of the other dukedom of Bretonnia like L'Anguille , Aquitaine or Carcassonne.

The only difference here though is that the weather is so cold here compare to Bretonnia unless you go to Couronne which is close to Norsca where the savage chaos worshippers dwell at

I still believed that we were still on the same planet until I look up upon the sky where there was only one moon orbiting the planet and the moon wasn't made of warpstone for once.

When I realised we weren't on the same planet I let out a piercing scream saying were not on the same planet. Before I fainted from the shock of these events a number of knights poured into the tent to check I was alright.

When I finally open my eyes again after the shock of the earlier events. I then heard a voice and old one

The old man looked back at me and said " Seems your awake now after you fainted"

A red flare came over my face because of the embarrassment of my actions today.

He then said to me " My name is maeaster Luwin. I'm the local maeaster for the castle of Winterfell"

I then said back to him a polite tone " I'm Gwendoline De Guignesa grail damsel in service to Jerrod Quenelles".

With a red face I said to the man " how long was I out for "

He answered back " You were out for a couple of hours"

I look outside the windows and the sky was setting and darkness was setting in.

He then said to me "Many of the lords from your country wish for you to stay in bed and to not overstrain yourself".

Instead of being embarrassed from that a red anger emerge from my face. The anger came because of me fainting it show how weak I was towards my duke and my countrymen. They will all treat me like some damsel in distress and not a proud grail damsel.

I rushed out of my bed to get away from this room. That room showed me how weak I was in front of everyone. The old man tried to stop and said "please wait" before he finished his sentence I rushed out of the room as quick as my legs can go.

When I run down the hallway I felt the floor to be really cold till I realise that I had no shoes on. So now my feet are freezing and I'm on my tippy toes looking very stupid. Of the lady is really that cold noticing that I'm just wearing my paper fin blue dress since I departed from Quenelles.

After 10 minutes of walking, I finally reach the courtyard of Winterfell and it when silent when I entered the courtyard. All the Men in they yard look at me with their mouths like I was a goddess to them.

Til one of the Bretonnia knights said "By the lady" while I couldn't see his face. The knight that said that was blushing even thought he was wearing a helmet.

Suddenly a cloak came around my body and a man with a lean build , with dark brown hair and his dark grey eyes came into my view. "My lady it is unwise to wear such light clothing in the north," he said to me.

to answer back with a blush on my face " thank you, sir"

he answers back sadly "I'm no sir my lady "

I said to him with a confused look on my face "Well you treat my like a lady and you act like a knight , how are you not a knighted yet?"

The man answer back with gloomy look "I'm the bastard of lord stark my lady and I was raised in Wintefell with his family"

After he said he was bastard I felt pity for the young man next to me. Being a bastard to any family smallforlk or noble is a stain to the familiy. Most bastards are treated with distain like their vermin to the family because they tainted their family honour.

Unlike most bastard thought this one was lived with his father and raised with his children like they were family.

The man then departed off towards his friends where two young men were chuckling for his actions around me.

Before he left to his friends I said to him " At least give my your name"

He looked back with me in his sad eyes and answered: " My name is Jon snow my lady".

I smiled back at him and said in a nice tone" my name is Gwendoline De Guignes" to maybe lift his mood up but It still didn't change his solemn mood.

When he got back to his friends one of them said to him "It seems you found a lady that you like better then your own hair" with both his friends laughing loudly about his actions.

This made my blood boil slightly but before I could teach these guys a lesson one of the Bretonnia knights came to me and said in a worried tone" grail damsel it is most unelegant of you to wear such light clothing with this man around you".

I said back to him " You do not have to worry about me sir because I'm grail damsel of the lady of the lake."

He looked back at me with worried eyes and then said "at least let me do this"

He called over a servant to get me some shoes because I was still shaking because I had no shoes on.

After I got my shoes on from the servant I ask the Bretonnia knight where the duke was. The knight said the duke was in the main hall waiting for the feast to happen. He then pointed the direction of the main hall and wished me well.

As I walked towards the main I saw servants and maids carrying all types of food and drinks towards the main hall. I thought to myself this is going to be a big feast because of us bring a lot of nobles from our dukedom. I hope none of the nobles disgraces themselves today.

As I got to the door leading into the main hall I started to hear the chanting of men cheating on someone. I first thought It could be some drunk adults til I saw it was Jerrod himself doing something foolish. I saw him on top of a table drinking a whole tankard full of mead with some fat man and some fellows Bretonnians lord cheering him on to continue.

As I look around the room I saw a man in his mid-thirties looking at the group with disapproving eyes and hand over his face.

Then I heard someone say my name in a loud voice which startled me a little. " Gwen it seems your awake maybe you can do your religious duties after all," he said in a drunk tone

The fat one then said " Aye she's a pretty one Jerrod maybe you should marry her and marry her now to bed with here"

A red flush came over my entire face when he said that. The fat one then said " Look at her face she would have loved you inside of her" while laughing. A lot of the nobles around him started to laugh as well from what he said

As I got my senses back I muttered to myself " male Bravdo" and stormed towards the only man not drunk.

When I got near the man we both stared at each and basically had the same message and it was going to be a long night.

He then stood up and walked to another chair he then pulled the chair out for me. He gestured for me to sit down and we both waited patiently for the feast to started. We told our name to each other and had some small talk.

Then we saw Jerrod and the Fatman try to down a full bottle of wine with both of them nearly spilling the entire bottle on the floor.

At the same time, me and Eddard said a name

" By the old gods Robert"

" By the lady of the lake Jerrod "

We both looked at each other and had a small chuckle.

Well, at least, I'm not stuck with a drunken fool for the rest of the feast

As soon I said that people began to pour into the main hall for the grand feast.

I hope you like this chapter and I hope for more reviews


	9. Chapter 7 - The grand feast

Still need some more beta readers

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Eddard Stark pov

The smell of cooked meat and alcohol went through my noise as the feast went under way. To be honest with me this is a bit too much for a royal feast but with the arrival of our new guests of the Bretonnians to entertain we had to bring in more food and drink to cope with them.

I look down the main table where my family , the royal family , Bretonnians and some minor nobles were seated together to improve relations with them.

Jerrod was seated next to me after drinking game with Robert. He was surprisingly sober for drink entire tankard of mead and was having a conversation with Me about his rule and his search for bride soon.

Gwendoline was seated next to Robb and Theon because they had similar ages. I could See she was trying to make small talk with Robb but when Theon comes in with crude jokes She gives an Unimpressed looked to him and goes back to Robb.

After Seeing my family talk with the Bretonnians nobles I turn attention towards the rest of the main hall. I saw some minor nobles of the north and Bretonnians knights intermingle with each other so they get a better understanding of each other.

Many of them were sharing drinks together like they had known each other for years with a toast about a having a good healthy life and that.

I made me smile that these new people were an honourable group of people who hold honour as their highest regard. As I scanned the room my smile turned into a face palmed when I saw Robert feel up a serving wench.

As I look back towards the table I'm on I see Queen Cersei where the most elegant dress and to hear wear show how rich and powerful House Baratheon of King's Landing is to the Bretonnians. She let out scowl to show how offended she was about her husband actions with all these guests around.

Robert thought out my life has always been bedding any women when he ever has the chance to. Because of his ways he has made a lot of bastards thought out the seven kingdoms.

I saw a lot of the Bretonnians nobles give Robert a bad look because he has insulted his lady wife with his actions today lets hope they don't find out his bastards.

As things were going smoothly with the feast I thought I could walk around for a bit and talk with some other people after sitting down for a couple of hours. I gave Cat chase kiss on the lips and bid farewell for Jerrod for the time being.

After a few minutes of walking around for a bit and having a small chat with people, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

I turned around and it was my younger brother Benjamin approaching me.

Benjiam said in a joking manner " You at a feast is like a bear in a trap"

I smiled when he said that to me .My brother knew me well that I never love feasts because how much it waste the resources and the stupid stuff that can happen in it.

I was glad to see my brother again after a few months of him disappearing and appearing every year because of the nights watch.

I then turned my face serious and said to him " the boy I behead did you know him".

" Of course, I did he was just a lad but he was tough Ned. A true ranger " He said to me

"He was talking madness. Said the walkers slaughtered his friends" I said to Ben

"Good men they were and we will miss them," He said in somber tone

" Wildling ambush," I said to him

"Maybe" Ben reply

"Direwolves south of the wall , talk of the walkers , These new arrivals, and my brother might be the next hand of the king. Winter is coming" Ben said to me worried voice

"Winter is coming," I said Back to him

Ben then said to me in a concerned voice " What do you know if these people Ned"

" Not so much so far , I've only seen what their army can do and they look pretty impressive with all their heavy armored knights and trained men-at-arms who look disciplined. They could of sack Winterfell and killed the royal family But they didn't because they hold honour as their highest regard"

" They won't slit your throat in your sleep or poison you drink instead they will put a lance thought your heart," I said in a joking tone.

Ben did a chuckle and smile when I said that to him

Then I heard from behind me " Uncle Benjen" from my son Robb

Benjamin turned around and gave Robb a warm hug and asked: "how are you?"

Robb answered "I'm good" with both of them smiling at each other because they haven't seen each other for so long.

They began to talk with each other about small talk so I thought for me to return to my lady wife Cat before she misses's me.

As begin walking back towards the main table I was then stopped by Jamie Lannister the kingslayer.

" I hear we might be neighbours soon I hope it's true," He said

" Yes The king has honoured me with his offer," I said to him Politely

" I'm sure we will have a tournament to celebrate the new title if you accept. Will be good to have you on the field the competition has been a bit stale but these Bretonnians may prove to be challenge" He said in taunting tone

I reply back to him " I don't fight in tournaments "

He then said to me in a mocking tone " you getting a bit too old for it " trying to force a reaction from me

I then said to him in an aggressive manner " I don't fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real I don't him to know what I can do"

" Well said," He said while smiling because of my answer

Then I heard a loud scream came into the main hall silencing everyone

We all turned out attention toward the grail damsel Gwendoline who looked like she had too much to drink with her and was invading Robb personal space with her modest size breast touching his face. Gwendoline had her arm around Robb's shoulder and her breast was smothering his face in a very comedic manner.

Robb's face turned bright red by the action of Gwendoline. Everyone in the room was laughing about what was happening to Robb and I couldn't resist a chuckle as well but I was soon shot down by my wife glare and decide to do something about it.

While walking towards Robb and Gwen I heard a lot of people saying that Robb will bed the drunk maiden but Robb would never do that. As I got to the table I saw Jerrod try to pull off Gwen from Robb but was failing to.

" You can't order me around Jerrod I'm not your women," Gwen said in drunk angry tone

" You've had too much to drink Gwen your a light weight when it comes to drinking. You're also embarrassing us in front of our host so please let go him before I use force" Jerrod said in firm voice

Gwen reacts by pulling in closing to Robb causing him to blush more.

" I've had enough," Jerrod said in an angry voice and pull off Gwen from Robb.

Jerrod then put Gwen over his shoulders and started to march off out of the main hall to put Gwen to bed but Gwen was screaming profanity and was banging his back.

I saw that Robb was just stunned from what happen to him and Theon was just snickering at Robb.

after that funny moment, the feast died down and everyone went to their chambers for the night.

I was now in bed with Cat right beside me with my arm other her shoulder and her arms over mine.

"I'm a Northman I belong here with you not down south in that's rat next called a capital," I said to Cat .

" I won't let him take you," Cat said to me.

" The kings takes what he wants that's why he's king," I said to Cat Regretfully

" I say listen fat man you're not taking my husband anywhere he belongs to me " giggled Cat.

" How did he get so fat, " I said to Cat .

" He only stops eating when it's time for a drink" Cat answer while giggling about her statement.

Then Cat said in serious " I think we should be talking about Robb future bride Ned".

" What brought this up Cat," I said in a worried voice.

" It's just that with these Bretonnians and their lands in Westeros now there could be strife coming along the way".

" How do you know that their lands are here Cat " I said in a concerned voice.

" I did have a talk with Jerrod Ned I wasn't stuck with the queen for most of the feast," She said in an annoyed tone.

" He said he has three younger sisters all maidens waiting to be married," Cat said to me.

" I have talk about this with Jerrod," I said to Cat.

Then both us heard a knock on the door.

" It's maester Luwin my lord and lady," Said a guard.

"I said to him let him in," I said to the guard .

Maester Luwin then entered the room and said " pardon my lord and lady. A rider came from the night from your sister"

Cat then got off the bed to read the letter.

" This letter is from the Eyrie, " She said in a surprised manner.

Cat opened the letter and said in worried voice " The letter says that Jon Arryn was murdered by the Lannisters and that the king is in danger" .

" she's fresh widow she's doesn't know what she's saying," I said believing Lysa was mad because of this letter.

" Lysa head will be on spike right now if the wrong people got this letter," Cat said.

she then said, " You think she would risk her life and her sons if she wasn't certain that her husband was murdered".

" If this news is true then the Lannister conspire against the throne who but you could protect the king," said Luwin.

" They murdered the last hand and now you want Ned to take the job" stressed Cat.

" The king moved for a month to ask lord stark helps. He's the only one he trusts and he swore the king an oath my lord" said Luwin.

" He spent half his life fighting Roberts wars he owns him nothing. Your brother and father rode south under a king's demand" said in a scared voice

" a different time, " Luwin said

When It became morning Robert wanted to go on a hunt in the true countryside he said and wanted to bring Jerrod as well to show him the north.

Jerrod agreed to this but wanted to talk to me and Robert for private matters of importance.

I wonder what Jerrod wants to talk about?

I hope you like this chapter and next one will be up soon

There will combat coming up in the upcoming chapters


	10. Chapter 8 - The hunt

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Sceonn - I was going to making the duke and his army explore the seven kingdoms to find their lands but the duke and anyone from Bretonnia would have no real reason to talk to anyone. Like you said they would stick to themselves and only have the minimal of talk to anyone because they would stick to themselves. I also wanted to make some history between the characters from Bretonnia and game of thrones. I may have overstepped the wife thing thought but if there is an unmarried ruler with entire dukedom in his command then the game of thrones game would be played because he is a game changer.

Jerrod Quenelles Pov

How is it still so cold in the north I thought to myself while riding with Eddard , Robert and the hunting party as we try to find some game to hunt.

Robert invited me to hunt in the north saying that he would show me and my party a true countryside.

We departed early in the day from Winterfell to find some game in the surrounding area. Most likely we find a deer or boar considering we brought a massive host of people to join with us. More like a warband of soldiers and knights marching off to battle then a small group of hunters. I only took a handful of my own men with me and they were Dylan Ponce , Raymond Boudon , Axel Baillairgé and Jean-Pascal Trouvé the same men who came with me to meet the king and Eddard. Some knights of the realm knights Errants and some bowmen came as well swelling this hunting party a lot.

As we rode off into the countryside a lot of bannermen from Robert and Eddard gave my mount Boaz a strange look have they never seen a unicorn before. I heard tales of dragons being in these lands long before so why would a unicorn be strange at all.

After an hour on a horse or in my case unicorn, we found a large forest to go in and start searching for some game.

We all dismounts our mounts and got our gear together for the hunt. I was carrying my full plate-mail armor and helmet for protection better safe then sorry I say. I use my spare magical bastard sword instead of Orkbane. The blade is not been enchanted but should do the job against any creature in this forest. Really didn't want to use Orkbane on a hunting trip.

all the Bretonnian party had similar equipment to me with their full plate mail and their weapons.

When I and my party finish with our gear we went over to Robert and Eddard but when we got there they both gave us confused looks for some reason.

I said " what seems to be the problem, my friends"

Robert then started to laugh and said "Looks like your going to war lads"

Eddard advised " Jerrod maybe you should wear some lighter armor instead of wearing full plate armor the game would be able to hear you when you approach them"

I reply back to Eddard in a proud tone " You do not have to worry about me the armor I'm wearing has been enchanted with blessings of the lady of the lake. One of the enchantments allows my armor to make no sound"

Axel, they chipped in " Most of the strongest Bretonnians lords have magical heirlooms that have been passed down from generations my friends"

" By the seven lads, how did you get so much magical weapons and armor. I thought Ned Ice was showing off but your pushing it" Boomed Robert

" When your duke of one the strongest dukedom in Bretonnian this is one of many perks of it " I boast to them.

" Okay we wasted enough time here we better start the hunt now before we waste more time here" Said Eddard

" You're right Ned lets go" Said Robert

We enter the forest with a small group that consists of Me , Eddard , Robert , Robb , Theon , Jamie , Barristan , Dylan Ponce , Raymond Boudon , Axel Baillairgé and Jean-Pascal Trouvé.

We had to venture the forest for about a good hour before Theon found tracks of a deer while searching the ground.

We set off to find dear with Theon as the guide tracking the hoof prints of the door. I took about another hour of travel to find the deer.

Along the way, Eddard and Robert were having a talk about something but I couldn't make headway with Robert drinking and talking for the most of the conversation.

I decided to give up on their conversation and have talked with Barristan Selmy of the kings guard to pass the time.

" Sir Barristan, " I said to him in a friendly manner

" Lord Quenelles, "said Barristan

" No need to called me Lord Quenelles only my subjects called me that" I said to Barristan

" What say I call you then?" said Barristan

" Just call me Jerrod, " I said to him

" Okay Jerrod what do you wish to talk about," said Barristan

" What do the kings guard in your lands, " I said to because I was curious about the kings guard

" The kings guard are made up of the best knights of the seven kingdoms that have sworn to protect the king and royal family with our lives"

" The history of the kings guard goes back to 300 hundred years ago to Aegon I Targaryen where he was attacked in kings landing by Dornish assassin .

" After that, the kings guard was created to protect the king and his royal family"

" The kings guard Vow means they are sworn for life and are forbidden from owning land, taking a wife, or fathering children," He said

" It seems you follow the seven virtues to the fullest, " I said to Barristan

" Aye the kings guard is consider one of the holiest and prestige thing to do for any knight, " he said

" Were getting close to the dear" Said Theon

I gave Barristan a polite nod and head off to the front of the party so that I would be the one to kill the dear.

The dear was in a small clearing in the forest where it was feeding by itself. The dear was male stag quite a large beast as well and its antlers could so some against anyone stupid enough to take the hit.

As we got closer to the stag everyone Eddard , Robert and I got our weapons ready to strike at the dear when we got close to it.

When were about to the kill the stag a pair of talons pick up the stag and flew into the air. Then we heard the scream of the stag and roar of this beast that had killed all look at the sky and we all saw a large lizard with no arms just wings and one set of legs. I knew what it was after a second at looking at the beast.

I shouted as loud that I can " It's a Wyvern take cover!" As I prepare my bastard sword against this beast. The wyvern was a large beast with it green scales , large wing spin , barbed tail and huge body.

all the Bretonnian party stood ready for action against the wyvern as look around the Westeros people looked shocked from wyvern with some of them shaking in fear with only Eddard and Barristan.

In the air, the wyvern drops the stag and was now circling us in the air getting ready to kill us.

" It's a bloody dragon" screamed Theon as he was scared for his life as I look at him. Most of them shudder in fear when they heard that.

Know that our morale is teetering I yelled at them " It's a wyvern, not a dragon. If it was a dragon it would try to burn us with its flame breath".

" Theon keep yourself together your the only one that shoots while it's in the air" I yelled at Theon.

" But will my arrows even affect the creature," Theon said in scared voice

" It's wyvern, not a dragon it's not impervious to mundane weapons Theon you need to shoot it in its eyes to get the creature to land"

" When it lands on the ground all of us must rush to wyvern and kill as quick as possible we cannot let it get in the air again"

" There is no point in us running away from this creature it is much faster than all of us in the air and I rather died in combat then be a coward," I said in firm voice

The wyvern was now going for a sweep to pick one of us up and then drop to plummet to our deaths.

" Theon fire now" I yelled at Theon he let loose an arrow but only graze the face of the beast . It was going to claw Dylan Ponce but Dylan manages to dodge the attack of the beast before it could grasp him with its sharp talons.

It only scratched Dylan shield but it already left huge dents in his shield showing off powerful the wyvern was on the field.

" Theon you have to hit the eyes or else someone is going to die, " I said as I prepare for the wyvern to strike again.

Theon Nod his head and prepared another arrow ready to shoot at the beast hoping it will hit his target,

" Everyone get ready" I yelled to everyone as they got their weapons ready to pounce on the wyvern.

The wyvern came in again diving at us coming for me this. Theon let loose his arrow and he manage to hit the target the eye of the beast. When the beast got hit in the eye it let out a dreadful scream before it crash into the ground. The beast was only about 30 feet in the air so I doubt the fall would have killed the beast.

" Now!" I scream to everyone and we all charged the beast at the same time. The wyvern was still alive though so it used it's barbed tail and swept away Axel and Jean.

Axel managed to bring in his shield in time and was bashed into a nearby tree. Jean didn't manage to block in time and was struck by the wyvern and was now bleeding from the injury.

while that happened I bring my bastard sword for a vertical swing for the head of the beast. I aimed true and brought my sword against the beast. I stuck the beast with all my might and the beast howled in pained as I slashed its face.

Eddard came in from the side stabbing the beast in its gut and the beast howled more in pained.

Robb managed to get underneath the beast and was stabbing the underbelly of the beast with his sword.

Robert and the kings guard were stabbing it in its other side with their swords and spears hoping to cause more injury to the beast. The beast now packing tried to fly from the scene but Raymond attacked the wyvern left wing by nearly chopping the whole thing off in one swoop with his greatsword.

The wyvern then tries to bite me after one its wings were nearly gone. I dodge the attack of the wyvern and returned the favor with another great swing at the beast and the beast was not left with another big wound on its face with blood pouring out of it.

With Robb under the wyvern underbelly. The wyvern uses its powerful legs and kicked Robb away from it. Robb did dodge away from it but was clipped along the way where there was nasty wound on his left arm.

Theon was firing his arrows as fast as he can with most of them hitting but not many of them were just making dents on the creature.

Eddard screamed "Robb" as he saw his own son wounded right in front of him

" Father I'm alright for the time being focus on the creature," Robb said

Eddard reluctantly turned back to the creature who was now on death's doorstep. I lunged at the creature hoping my blade would pierce its head and into the brain. Instead thought the creature head butted me away and was now charging at me.

As the wyvern charged at me I returned with a counter charge to me the wyvern head on. I prepared another strike to the face while the creature was going to bite my upper torso with its huge bite.

We both hit each other at the same time with my blade firmly in the head of the beast and his bite around my upper torso. Luckily for me, my magical plate mail manage to withstand the pressure of the teeth.

" Finish the wyvern off!" I shouted to my remaining comrades. Theon let loose another arrow into the beast hitting it's lower torso. Robert surged in with its spear hitting the lower Abdomen.

Jamie then got his blade and struck the beast where he believed the heart to be and when the beast let out a death scream and finally slumped towards the ground.

After the wyvern was dead there was a lot of heavy breathing between everyone and checking of the wounded.

Axel was only bruised from his attack and Jean was bleeding a decent amount on his right leg.

Robert was clearly exhausted after the fight because of his weight but manage to still boomed his voice over to us.

" By the seven I had not a real fight for ages" Robert Boomed to us.

Eddard was checking his son for the wound he gained from this fight. I went towards them to talk to Eddard

" Some wyvern have poisons on their body where they slowly poison their prey slowly with a slow painful death"

" We must go to the grail damsel Gwendoline to check the injuries of the wounded their wounds could be poisoned," I said to him.

Eddard Nodded to me and we made quickly to the camped.

we arrived back in the camp after half hour of walking with the wounded. The wounded were given basic first aid but I wanted to make sure they were safe.

We then departed off to Winterfell with haste to make sure the wounded weren't poised from the wyvern attack.

As I started to the see the castle of Winterfell I thought to myself if there was wyvern here in these land there is most likely greenskins in these lands. With the thought of greenskins, I gritted my teeth.

As we got into Winterfell we yelled for maester Luwin and Gwendoline to come over and treated the wounded for their injuries.

While there were treating the wounded I went to Eddard and Robert. "I need to return back to Quenelles my friends," I said to them

" Where is Quenelles?" Robert asked

" I believed it is south-east of the Riverlands and north-west above the crownlands" I reply back to Robert

"Good It's along the way to kings landing and I get to visit your dukedom, my friend," Robert said to me

" I'm also quite an interested in visiting your lands as well because it's along the way to kings landing," Eddard said as well.

" I treated both you as guest of honour when we reach my dukedom but this wyvern brings bad omen to these lands, my friends," I said to them

" Why?" both of them asked

I only need to say one word and that was "ORKS"


	11. Chapter 9 - Breakfast Time

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Guest - The peasant bowman in bretonnia would be better hunters and trackers. But in the lands of bretonnia and medieval times, they were not be allowed to hunt on their lord's lands. If they were allowed to then it would be a small game at best.

Tyrion Lannister Pov

By the gods how much did I drink in the feast that night? I thought to myself after waking up in the morning in the stables in Winterfell.

There was a heavy blanket covering me and pillow on my head to keep warm from the cold night. The cold would have killed me if wasn't for this blanket keeping me warm. I need to remind myself to thank the person who gave me this

my eyes shifted around the stables I then saw dog right next to me and then a massive man in full plate mail armor sitting next to me sharping his sword. At first, I was scared for my life and was in a state of shock was I in a nightmare.

Until the knight spoke to me " Tyrion my friend it seems you finally woke up" he said to me in a joyful manner

I felt relieved that it was my friend Gaston who I met a day earlier. " for a second there I thought you were an assassin that was going to gut me in my sleep" I said humorous voice

" You don't have to worry about that, my friend. We knights follow the code of chivalry to the letter. If I was going to kill you then it would be on the field of battle" He said to me in a proud manner

" Charming " I replied back to him

" I guess it was you that gave me the blanket and pillow , you have my thanks," I said to humbly

" Anyone should do that If their fellow man was in peril, " Gaston said to me

" I believe there are lot of people in the world that would leave me to die, Gaston," I said

" None one you're the funniest man I met so for while I have been in these lands," he said to

" Well you know how to lift up spirits Gaston," I said to him then I heard my idiot nephew Joffrey talk and it well down hill.

" Better looking bitches than you're used to uncle".

"My mother has been looking for you" .

"we ride to kings landing today," Joffrey said in a smug a tone

Gaston and I both turned our faces towards him. He was with his dog the hound and his name is Sander Clegane the bodyguard for my wretched nephew.

I stood up and clean any straw that as lingering on my body from my sleep and stared at Joffery and said " Before you go call on lord and lady stark and offer your sympathy"

As I exit the stables Joffrey said " what good my sympathy will do then"

" None but it is expected of you and you absent has been already noted by you," I said to him

" The boy means nothing to me , I can't stand the wailing of women," Joffrey said before I slap him hard on his face. Gaston did a chuckle when I slap Joffrey and to be honest, anyone would have laughed when I slap my fool of a nephew.

Joffrey did a small scream when I slapped him as well and was reeling from the pain with his hand over his red cheek. "One word and I will hit you again," I said firmly.

" I'm telling mother," He said not learning what I said to him I slap him again on the smack cheek I slap him before.

" Go tell her but first, you will get lord and lady stark and you will fall on your knees and tell them how very sorry you are , that you're at their service and all your prayers are with them," I said to him.

I then said to him " do you understand?"

" You can't," Joffrey said before I interrupt him by slapping him again.

I ask again " do you understand"

I could hear Gaston in the background laughing even more because of me.

Joffrey gave Gaston a scowl before he left to cry to his mother about what I did to him.

Sandor then said " the prince will remember that little lord"

"I hope so and if he forgets to be a good dog and remind him for me," I said to him and then Sandor left towards where Joffery went.

" Well that was quite a hilarious watch you slap your nephew silly," Gaston said while walking up to me.

" When he become the future king he needs to reminded that he has to act like a king and not a spoiled child," I said back to Gaston.

" I think the people and the land will be punished when he become the king one day," Gaston said to me

" Well we can save that for a later day I think it is time for breakfast and why don't you come with me Gaston It would be nice to have some decent company with me while I dine with my beloved family " I said

Gaston gave me a nod and we start to walk inside the castle of Winterfell.

As we got close to the main hall where my family was. The Lannister guard blocked the way for Gaston and said "only members of the royal family are allowed in" he said.

" Do not worry about him he's just a bodyguard for me?" I said to him

"But," said the guard

" You do not have to worry his loyalty is assured," I said to him

The guard nod and allowed Gaston into the main hall. As I enter I saw my siblings Cersei and Jamie having breakfast with their children they made with their incestuous deed.

A maid was about to leave to room so decide to order her to get some food for me and Gaston.

" Bread , two of them little fish and a Mug of dark ale to wash it down," I said to the maid

Another servant was placing another meal down and I said to him "Also bacon burnt black"

" Gaston, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask him

" Just some bread and some weak mead and thank you for allowing me to have breakfast with your family" Politely said, Gaston

" my-my how humble of you Gaston I thought you would want something decadent to eat Gaston," I said

" I would of if I was still a lord of my lands but being a questing knight has humble me a bit," He said as he was sitting down.

Going to sit down next to my brother Jamie so I pick up Tommen in which he giggle as I place him next to me.

" Little brother," Jamie said to me

" Beloved siblings," I said to my brother and sister.

Cersei attention wasn't on Tyrion it was on Gaston who was sitting down next to Tommen who was looking at Gaston like he was from the age of heroes.

" who is this random hedge knight you found Tyrion" Said Cersei in mocking tone

" This is my new friend Sir Gaston Auch from the lands of Bretonnia," I said to Cersei

On the table, there was a large range of food already present so I took a plate of food and started to eat. First, I started to eat some bacon may not have been burnt black but was still good to eat.

" Is bran going to die?" ask Myrcella in a worried tone

as I take another bite from my piece of bacon I said " apparently not".

Myrcella answer with cute smile with that answer and then Cersei said " what do you mean"

I said back to her " the maester said the boy will live because of the grail damsel" I said to everyone

Gaston chipped in and said " Not surprised all grail damsel have been taught the lore of life which allows them to heal people from mortal wounds"

Jamie and Cersei gave each other looks of concern for some reason but I doubt any of them were of good as I was eating more food.

" It's no mercy to let a child linger in such pain," Cersei said

" The boy is no pain after the grail damsel healed him up but he is a coma" Said Gaston

" Only the gods know for certain and all the rest of us can do is pray for the boy," I said to everyone on the table

I then said to Cersei " The charms to the north seems to be entirely lost to you"

" Can't still believe you still going , it's ridiculous to even for you?" Cersei said in annoyed tone

" Where is your sense of wonder , the greatest structure ever built , the interpret men of the night watch and the wintery abode of the white watches as I face Tommen in which he giggled at,

" There worse things than fairy tales lurking in these lands now," Gaston said in a sober tone with slowly chewing his piece of bread.

" What do you mean by that," I said to Gaston with a bit of concern now

" Well to start off with I have heard that the hunting party yesterday slew a wyvern," said Gaston

" Whats a wyvern Gaston" ask Tommen who was now looking at Gaston. "Well my boy think of a dragon but with no arms , strong legs , barb tail , wings and breath poison instead of fire" Gaston answered

" Ask your uncle Jamie for more details for he was in the party to killed the wyvern," Gaston said to Tommen

" Is it true uncle Jamie that you help to slay the wyvern? " ask Tommen who was not in awe with what Gaston said

" Yes Tommen it is true what Gaston said and the beast corpse will be brought here in Winterfell to be displayed but we will be gone by then," said Gaston

Tommen gave out a sigh that he wouldn't be here to see the wyvern body.

" In my lands there terrible creatures that the human eyes should never see would make any sane man insane with a look," Gaston said in more of a dark tone

Jamie then faced Tyrion and said " tell me you're not thinking of taking the black," said Jamie in a serious tone

" A go celibate the whores will go begging from Dorne to Castely Rock. No, I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss on the edge of the world" I said while smiling to everyone.

Gaston , Jamie , Myrcella, and Tommen were laughing to what I said with laughter filling the room and then Cersei interrupted the fun.

" Children don't need to hear your filth," Cersei said while I was looking at her children in which they just smiled.

"Come," Ceresi said as she and her children began to depart from the main hall to somewhere else. Leaving me ,Gaston , Jamie and some servants in the room now.

" Even if the boy lives he be a cripple, grotesque , give me a good clean death any day," Jamie said to us.

" Have you listen to word I said yet the boy has been healed by the grail damsel and he should be fine whenever he wakes up?" said Gaston in stronger tone

" Sorry but it's funny to wide you up," said Jamie while smirking to Gatson. I gave out a small chuckle but I saw Gaston wasn't impressed.

" Speaking for the grotesques I have to disagree. Death is so final life is full of possibilities. I hope the boy wakes up soon I am very interested in what the boy has to say." I said to Jamie

" My dear brother there are times I wonder who's side you on," Jamie said to me

" My dear brother you wound me. You know how much I love my family" I answer back to him as the servant place down my food next to me.

after breakfast, I and Gaston depart Winterfell with the nights watch group and were on our way to the wall.

" I heard tales of giants being in these lands long ago You think we will me one when we get to all Tyrion" Ask Gaston

" I hope not I don't want to end up as their snack," I said in a funny tone

"Let's hope so In my lands Giants are just inbred brutes who just kill and pillage everyone thing in their sight," said Gaston

" Giants have been gone for ages my friend you're more likely to die from the cold then from a Giant", I said and we both laughed as we head further north to the wall.

Hope you like this chapter and review


	12. Chapter 10 The little sister

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Sorry for the lack of chapters got really busy with dark souls 3.

The upcoming chapter will be Oc chapter while the royal party goes to kings landing and visit Quenelles. Bran is going to be taken to Quenelles the capital city of Quenelles to heal with his mother coming with him.

The army that is with the duke is mostly made up of knight Errants and men-at-arms. There are only some knights of the realm in the army and no special units like grail knights or pegasus knight. Most the standard and elite forces are at their keeps minding their business.

There will be chapters about the Jerrod concerning Catelyn and Eddard to bring Bran to Quenelles to heal up and the traveling with the royal party.

These chapters take place right after the teleportation happens

Alayna Quenelles

I wonder how long my brother is going to be after he departed about a week ago to deal with beast men warband. As I thought to myself while I'm on the court with other nobles in the main hall room in Quenelles castle.

While my brother is away from the Quenelles he has named me the acting the head of the state. Like any other boring day, there were nobles bickering among each other arguing about who owned which land or what new lands they should be allowed to settle on.

As I sit down on the chair that is on the main table with my advisors next me. The table is made of a white polar tree which bark is a clean white colour which represents purity, innocence, and light and is decorated with wooden unicorns.

Every day there are suitors coming to our doorstep from all the nobility in Quenelles trying to impress me so that I can marry into their family. Same thing with my siblings as well especially with my brother being the duke of Quenelles and being unmarried is driving all the lords to send their daughters to him so that they can gain the prestige of my family

Also were very good to look at as my father had raven black hair or my mother strawberry blond hair. My brother got my father jet black hair while I got my mother strawberry blond hair that goes to my hips. Not really a fan of braids so I just let my hair down naturally going down my back. Like all my family members I have green eyes. Everyone in the Bretonnia considers me one of the fairest ladies in the land rivaling even the fey enchantress. With my high cheekbones , fair face , large breast and a very well curved figure. ( If you want to know what she looks like she is base off the characters from this anime Rebecca Randall from Seikoku no Dragonar).

The advisors next me to me were Lord Godefroy Sartre of Perrache , Lord Max Dubost of Gien , Richard Bouthillier a Grail knight and Maria Cormier the Grail Prophetesses. Each one of them is powerful figures in my brother's court. Godefroy and Dubost are my brother steadfast allies and were my parent's friend when they were alive.

both of them hold quite a lot of power in court and can field large armies that are equal to my brother's army. Theirs also skilled with the sword with both them using magical swords to back up with. Luckily for us both of them are very loyal to my brother and my family. My parents help them when they were young and now their trusted advisors for my older brother.

Godefroy is a man in his late forties with brown hair that is starting to grey at the sides. He has a short haircut and has a small beard on him. He has brown eyes and wolf-like facial features. His banner is a white and dark blue background with two white swords pointing down

Max is a man in his early forties with shortish black hair with clean shaven face. He has blue eyes with a fair face for his age. His banner is a white background with a golden grail in the middle of it.

Richard even though his real age is in the sixties he looks like a man in his early thirties with blond hair , blue eyes , sharp eyes , chiselled jaw line , and thin noise. His banner is a white background with the red lion.

Richard came from south-west of Quenelles and came from the town of Brusse. The man started off as knight of a realm with a small holding in the territory. When he became the age of 40 he became a questing knight and left his holding to his eldest Leon to rule his holding. After a number of years of traveling road slaying all types of monsters Richard stumbled upon a chaos ogre den.

Richard cleared the den of chaos orges which was no easy task getting heavy wounded in the process of killing all the chaos ogres in there. At near death, Richard was going to die of his blood loss from the battle. But a white light appear in the cave surrounding him in a glow.

The lady of the lake appeared before him and granted him the grail to drink from. With sip from the grail, his wounds healed back up and his body became much stronger and younger from it. The lady then said to him that the cave uses to be a holy site before the chaos ogres came into the cave and took it over. for that service to the lady of the lake Richard became a grail knight.

Lastly, there is Maria Cormier the grail Prophetesses for Quenelles. Her real age is unknown but she looks like women in her early twenties. She has golden long hair reaching to her hips. She has green emerald eyes , she has a fair face and red lips.

all these people are my brother's advisors and now they are helping me rule his dukedom while he his away. Now there are two lords bickering to each other because of lands dispute till a loud noise appears out of nowhere.

We all ran to the window and saw a large green light starting to engulf the entire area and the light was approaching to us. Everyone expect maria and Richard started to run away from the window away from the blast but it was to late we all engulfed by the green light.

Everyone in the room was blinded by the green light for a few seconds until it became clear. Everyone was in a state of shock expect Maria and Richard with the room silent and everyone were frozen by fear until some on the older members started to shake away from their shock.

" By the lady what the hell was that" exclaimed Max with his face surprised by the events

" I believe that was warp stone explosion that happens and we were unlucky to be in the radius of, " said Maria in a calm voice and showing no facial expression.

" How the hell are you so calm by that and how you know it was a warp stone explosion " I shouted at Maria. I wasn't convinced by that answer she gave to me and my face showed some irritation with her answer.

" I had a vision that this will happen about a week ago and saw no harm in the piece of the moon crashing into us," said Maria.

" The moon crash into us!" I scream as I found that fact out and with my arms flying in the air.

" You need to calm yourself down Lady Quenelles," Said, Richard, as he tries to calm me down.

"How can I be calm after this and oh god my brother was in the direction," I said in a frantic voice as I started to get weaker on my feet and started to fall.

As I was about to fall down from my shock a lord right next to me caught my fall.

" My lady is you alright," Said the lord in a concerned tone as he slowly picked me up and put me on my feet

" Thank you very much, sir..." I said trying to remember his name. As I look at him he had a brown hair that went down to the middle of his neck. He has blue eyes , a full brown beard . a defined chin , a sturdy jawline , small forehead, and wide cheekbones.

" It's sir Lionheart, my lady," He said to me

" Thank you very much sir lionheart," I said back to him as I slowly went back to the main table where the rest of the advisers were.

I faced everyone in the mall hall room and address them " I'm very sorry for my actions today."

" Just that today has been very shocking day with all these strange events"

Everyone in the room murmured in agreement.

"Grail Prophetesses Maria did your vision show what happen to my brother, " I asked her

" I only saw everyone surviving the explosion of the moon impact" she answered.

" Really you didn't see anything else," I said to her in annoyed tone thinking she saw more

" I only saw a couple seconds into the future showing us that we were fine. If you want to see your brother is fine you must found out for yourself" she said to me in a serious tone.

I did small pout for a response and then said to everyone in room

" These are dangerous time ahead of us my fellow Bretonnians"

" With my brother away from the city it is up to me to lead the dukedom until he returns"

" Send messages to all the lords in Quenelles to raise their levies and knight for battles"

" Sir Godefroy Sartre and sir Max Dubost can you lead the armies in the field until my brother return," I said to them

" Of course we can" They both said to me in unison

" Sir Richard Bouthillier can you lead a small squad of a knight to find my brother and take back home so he can lead the dukedom in these dire times.

" I will my lady" Richard answer back"

I then glanced back to everyone in hall and said " If there any foe that wish to attack Quenelles they will face cold steel and their warm blood flowing out of them" I said

with that said there were cheers from everyone in the room with victory in mind.

Lords were now pouring out of the mall hall to get their lands ready for war and servants were going around cleaning the mess they made while leaving.

I hope my brother comes home soon as I order men and women around for the build up for the army.

" Will it be the end times for us?" I said silently to myself

Thank you for everyone that read this chapter and I hope for more reviews


	13. Chapter 11 - Raise the forces

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

need some Ocs dogs of war characters In the later chapters so send your ideas in and try to put as many as I can. Just no chaos , orcs , undead and skaven everything else is fine.

Max Dubost Pov

As I walk down the hallway with Godefroy right beside me as we get ready to leave to the castle to rally the army. The hallway that was walking down has white marble columns and white limestone walls to give it that pure design. All of the city is made up of white marble , limestone , sandstone and Quartzite to give the city the nickname the white city of Quenelles. Even the wood that we use is mostly white wood trees like the Sycamore , White Poplar , Quaking Aspen and Ghost Gum.

As we were about the leave the main keep of the castle I look back on the castle that our duke was born from. The keep itself has a number of towers that nearly reach to the sky and even have cannons that duke has produced to protect the keep.

The main gates of the city and keep were made of dwarven steel and has been enchanted with magic resistance runes that can even stop the mightiest of spell and force.

One of the towers contains a magical stone that cancels out any harmful magical attacks from the outside while letting the defenders shower the enemy with magical attacks and missiles. The tower itself was high elven ruin from long ago and has been kept intact for many ages. In the top of the tower, there is a large sapphire crystal that holds the magical power.

It may contain many other powers but none dare to found out. As we leave the main keep our we go towards the stables to acquire our horses.

Godefroy then spoke to me

" Do you think it is a wise idea to let the girl rule while her older brother is away"

" Well I wouldn't allow it normally but for a small time, she can rules the dukedom in these strange times until her brother returns," I said back to him

" These are strange times " Godefroy agreed while having solum face.

" You need to cheer up a bit at least were not dealing with undead horde or chaos invasion" I joked back to Godefroy leaving a small smirk on my face.

" These are dire times Max it isn't the time to joke around and besides there could be foul magic in play, " Godefroy said to me in a serious tone and face

" I would have to agree with you there Godefroy if the moon did crash into us we should of all died on impact or been turn into vile chaos spawn, " I said back to him

" And yet we're here now to raise the levies and knights to defend the dukedom from any threats. After we finish raising the armies I'm going to send some spies to find about the moon crashing into us this isn't any natural disasters" Said Godefroy.

" You doubt the Grail Prophetesses Godefroy," I said slight angry tone

" No need to worry Max I believe in the Grail Prophetesses vision but believe there was foul work at play with part of the moon crashing into us," he said in a serious tone

" We can worry about that later. We need to raise the levies and knight for war" I said to him

As we mount our horses I said to Godefroy " I'm willing go to the west-half of Quenelles to raise all the armies that I can gather

Godefroy then said back to me " I will raise all the bannermen in the eastern half of Quenelles. we will meet up in Quenelles in two weeks time to decide our course of action"

as we going to form the keep I said one last thing to Godefroy " While you're traveling the eastern parts of the lands why don't you visits the camps of war in Chamnonnay?"

Godefroy gave me a disappointing face in response to my question and then said " You want us to buy soldiers of fortune to help with defence of quenelles"

" They would stab us in our backs just for some more gold pieces," Godefroy said to me

" Not these mercenaries Godefroy as long their paid in time they won't stab us in the backs" I chuckled to Godefroy.

" I will attempt to get some mercenaries Max but I will bet one of them will betray us," Godefroy said back to me

I then gave Godefroy a parchment of paper with the list of mercenaries that he should hire for the upcoming campaign, ( Will be Oc from the readers and some from the lore).

As we going to leave I look at the different parties that I and Godefroy have. Each of us was bringing knights of realms and Errants to come with us on our task. There were a few yeoman as well for scouting. Each party had about 30 or so men in it.

as we both departed from the main keep and into the city. while riding down the main road of the city I look around this great city. The city itself was magnificent with its white marble road and its clean streets. With the city being next to a river most of the waste is divert to massive water lagoons where it becomes feed for the many fish farms. Many believed it was the ancient high elves that designed this old water system because the ancient Bretonnia would not have the skills to make one.

It was midday as I look at the town hall clock tower. Our duke in his start of his reign started to buy technology from the dwarfs when they bothered to even give us any. Most of the technology we brought came from the empire and mostly from the city of Nuln which most of the new technology is invented.

As we got closer to the main gate there were people everywhere doing their daily lives like selling their wares and services or maintaining the city. All of the buildings are made of different types of white stones and roof is made of blue tiles to represent the Quenelles colours.

We got to the main gate finally after riding to gate at a small pace so that we wouldn't run over any of the smallfolk. The gate was quite big being about 20 foot tall and 20 foot wide so that allows for fast charges by the defenders of the city

Jerrod put some effort , time and a lot of money in introducing a proper city guard instead of men-at-arms. The town guards wear half-plate that has shoulder guards and underneath the plate is padded cotton. ( . what it looks like) For their helmets, they had a mix of sallet helmet with a neck guard , Spangenhelm . Greathelms , Bascinet Helmet and Pigface helmets. Most of the city guards are made up of peasants and the officers are mostly lesser nobles who have nothing to inherit.

All of them have surcoats of the colours of Quenelles. They have steel gauntlet and braces to offer protection to the arm. For the protection for the legs and feet they have steel Sabaton and Poleyn to protect the upper legs.

For weapons, they had a mix of weapons to use from for defence and attacking. They have tower shield for defence or heather shield for attacking. they have halberds , billhooks , great axes and two-handed swords for greater killing power. They are trained in one-handed weapons like spears , swords , axes and maces for close quarters fighting.

The officers of Quenelles city guard have a full plate and are given lesser magical items and weapons to support them.

There was about 5,000 City guard that were defending a city of 60,000.

Altogether this one of the most expensive endeavours that Jerrod has done with his dukedom but all they end up paying for themselves. The city guard is considered one of the best armed and trained men in all of the Bretonnia but is untested in a real fight.

Let's hope when it's time to fight these guys will be holding their own as I slowly ride through the gate and into the landscape.

I hope you like this chapter and I would like to see your dogs of war ideas for my later chapters


	14. Chapter 12 - Mud Mud Mud

I do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Thank your very much for your ideas for dogs of war and I hope you like them very much in this chapter.

Godefroy Sartre

"Damm this weather" I shouted out loud so that everyone can hear how frustrated I am because of the situation as the rain pelted us while we march to gather more troops.

I and Max agreed that we both gather troops from different half's of Quenelles with Max going west to raise an army there while I go east to raise an army there.

It has been a week since I depart from the capital city of Quenelles to rally an army to defend our dukedom of Quenelles and already it's going downhill.

First, I started with all the castles next the capital city who for the most part were minor lords and a few semi-powerful lords joining our ranks. After gathering their levies and knights into our ranks our army was not about 5,000.

We then started to go north and gather troops along the way there. After 4 days of going up north, we gathered another 5,000 men into our ranks making our army into 10,000 men strong.

The weather while we march was quite pleasant for the start with the sun our back and a slight breeze to cool ourselves. The heat was mild keeping us warm but not too warm so we made a lot of ground in them first few days.

Then It went all to hell when it the first droplets came crashing down on us. At first, it was light shower where it didn't really hinder us at all while we march up north. j

But the rain just continued on and got more powerful day after day. The rain destroyed the dirt road that we were travelling on and just turned int massive lane of wet mud.

Because of this, our march dragged down to a snail pace with us barely making any progress at all. waggons and horses begin to get stuck in the mud and some of the horses even began to sink into the ground because of how wet it was. groups of men had to pull these horse or else the horse will drown.

This happens countless time while we travelled up north and it sapped the men strength and morale. After a week of this weather, our morale began to drop because of this damn weather.

Even worse though is that since everyone was wet all of the time because of the rain all of our clothes were wet all the time. This then causes a few of the men-at-arms to get colds because they didn't have dry clothes and there weren't enough tents for everyone so that had to sleep in the rain.

Then illness became a problem inside the camp with countless men getting sick from the cold or the weather which slowed us down even more. Morale in the army was now just gone because the weather and illness happening in the army.

After a week of travelling, we only gained about another 2,000 men from the castle's that we manage to reach. Our army number was now 12,000 after a week of travel in this rain.

And now I look across the camp we made to settle for the night.

There was a large host of tents across jI do not own Games of thrones , A song of ice and fire and Warhammer fantasy. All rights belong to George RR Martin , HBO and Games workshop.

Thank your very much for your ideas for dogs of war and I hope you like them very much in this chapter.

Godefroy Sartre

"Damm this weather" I shouted out loud so that everyone can hear how frustrated I am because of the situation as the rain pelted us while we march to gather more troops.

I and Max agreed that we both gather troops from different half's of Quenelles with Max going west to raise an army there while I go east to raise an army there.

It has been a week since I depart from the capital city of Quenelles to rally an army to defend our dukedom of Quenelles and already it's going downhill.

First, I started with all the castles next the capital city who for the most part were minor lords and a few semi-powerful lords joining our ranks. After gathering their levies and knights into our ranks our army was not about 5,000.

We then started to go north and gather troops along the way there. After 4 days of going up north, we gathered another 5,000 men into our ranks making our army into 10,000 men strong.

The weather while we march was quite pleasant for the start with the sun our back and a slight breeze to cool ourselves. The heat was mild keeping us warm but not too warm so we made a lot of ground in them first few days.

Then It went all to hell when it the first droplets came crashing down on us. At first, it was light shower where it didn't really hinder us at all while we march up north.

But the rain just continued on and got more powerful day after day. The rain destroyed the dirt road that we were travelling on and just turned int massive lane of wet mud.

Because of this, our march dragged down to a snail pace with us barely making any progress at all. waggons and horses begin to get stuck in the mud and some of the horses even began to sink into the ground because of how wet it was. groups of men had to pull these horse or else the horse will drown.

This happens countless time while we travelled up north and it sapped the men strength and morale. After a week of this weather, our morale began to drop because of this damn weather.

Even worse though is that since everyone was wet all of the time because of the rain all of our clothes were wet all the time. This then causes a few of the men-at-arms to get colds because they didn't have dry clothes and there weren't enough tents for everyone so that had to sleep in the rain.

Then illness became a problem inside the camp with countless men getting sick from the cold or the weather which slowed us down even more. Morale in the army was now just gone because the weather and illness happening in the army.

After a week of travelling, we only gained about another 2,000 men from the castle's that we manage to reach.

I walk out of my tent to the place we step up for today.

The field we step up for the night wouldn't be my first place to set up but we had no choice because of the amount of men in the army. There hundreds of tents across the field and small fires that stayed alight.

Getting anywhere though was the problem because of the rain the field just turned into wet mud so it was quite hard to get anywhere. We had to chop down trees and make wooden planks just to get around.

Hopefully, the next day will be better as go back into my tent and try to sleep from the noise of the rain .

The next day

As I woke up I began to hear the rain hit my tent again like all them other days mother nature is being my enemy.

After half and hour of quick wash and gearing my armour and weapons I march the army off to the next castle to pick up more men.

after another few days of travelling in this godforsaken weather. The rain finally calmed down to allow us to travel in peace without worrying about this terrain bogging us down.

We kept marching north to the city of Chambonny to gather more troops and hire the dogs of war there to help bulk our numbers up.

After another week of travelling up north to Chambonny, we gathered another 8,000 men into our army making our army into 20,000 strong.

After this painstaking march, we finally got to the city of Chambonny to hire the dogs of war to bulk our army up.

Chambonny itself is a small city near the edge of quenelles and is a trade hub for the dukedom of Quenelles. Because of the location of the city many traders , peasants , knights and more come to earn their luck from the city.

The city is near the dukedoms of Parravon , Bastonne and Montfort so lots of people come to the city. People from the empire even come to Chambonny to trade their wares and services but even stranger some dwarfs have made small district for themselves.

With all these people in the city trading and selling their wares brings in a lot of wealth for the city but that then brings in the evil of the world.

Bandits attack caravans coming to trade with the city , Orks raid the outskirts of the city , Skaven attacking by the underground sewers and whole types of horrors plaguing the city.

To combat this threat the lord of the city Philippe Clair has a massive host of men to protect the city and he has about 10,000 men strong. But even that cannot keep the city safe most of the time so he decided to hire dogs of war to help the city.

He paid a new district of the city to house many dogs of war he hired to protect the city and now there are whole groups of mercenaries that live in the city now working for the lord or working for the other lords in the local area.

as my horse marched forward at the front of the army I see the lights of Chambonny in the distance.

I shouted at my men "Thank the lady of the lake were finally here" there were cheers from the men since they finally reach their destination after gruelling travelling conditions.

Let's just hope the mercenaries we hire don't stab us in the back

I hope you like this chapter and review


End file.
